


Stockholm syndrome

by Melany_Holl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Оставляй в револьвере хотя бы один патрон, и в любой, даже самой безнадежной ситуации ты всегда найдешь выход.





	1. Пролог

_Сейчас_

Ладони крепко сжимают приятно ребристую поверхность руля, Джош проводит по ней большим пальцем, наслаждаясь этой шероховатостью. Из-за того, что в Техасе солнце, кажется, палит совсем уж нещадно (чем жители его прогневили, Дан не знает), он с самого утра не снимает солнечных очков. Впереди маячит бесконечная дорога с зыбкой дымкой, блестящий песок и белое от марева небо. Как так выходит, что его слепит от этого ещё сильнее?

Из колонок лениво льётся низкий голос Тернера.

— If you can summon the strength tow me, I can’t hold down the urgency…*

Дан немелодично подпевает и стучит в такт ладонями по рулю. Дорога радует песнями и бескрайней пустыней, и ему кажется, что во всем мире они одни. Кажется, что музыка играет только для них — для спящего Тайлера и ведущего тачку Дана. Кажется, что время замерло, застыла картинка вокруг: пески и кактусы, кактусы и пески, и ничего больше. Джош и не стал бы ничем разбавлять это. Быть может, только бутылочкой пива, но он за рулем.

От этой мысли Дан тихонько смеется: ему до законопослушного парня как до озер Мичигана из Техаса. Хотя — плевать. Точно плевать. Ему уже не страшно, что их могут задержать. Джош не боится последствий, просто едет, полагаясь на провидение и знаки судьбы. Забавно, что этому его научил Тайлер, а не сама жизнь, — тот-то в фатальных пересечениях дорог смыслит не больше, чем в теории вероятности. Наверное. Ведь Дан так и не удосужился его спросить об этом — не подвернулось случая.

Он косится на Тайлера — тот все спит, а будить его не хочется, даже ради такого важного вопроса.

«Хэй, Джозеф, проснись! Ты вообще разбираешься в теории вероятности? А в физике элементарных частиц? Нет? Странно. Тогда спи дальше».

Это было бы слишком глупо.

На самом деле, Дан тоже бы поспал, потому что от жары размаривает, но в старой как мир игре «цу-е-фа» его камень стал жертвой бумаги Тайлера, поэтому до самого заката быть ему, Джошу, за рулем. Правда, если иногда позволять себе любоваться забавно вытянутыми во сне губами Джозефа, можно легко вытерпеть эту жестокую несправедливость. А Джош, честно говоря, смотрит на него едва ли не чаще, чем на дорогу — в конце концов, там-то нет ничего любопытного, кроме клубов пыли и посеревших колючих кустов, а тут есть. Чего уж скрывать, Тайлер взял бы первую премию National Geographic как самый живописный вид, если бы судьей был Дан.

Они проезжают пост полиции, и Джош почти не дергается. Почти. Ведь вчера вечером Дан запаниковал, увидев полицейскую тачку и двух копов с вытянутыми руками. Он чертыхнулся, заставил Тайлера достать ствол из бардачка и пригнуться. Вот только стоило им подъехать ближе, свет фар высветил проржавевший на солнце кузов и два кактуса с расставленными в разные стороны «руками». Да, нервишки с годами сдают, хотя чего иного он ожидал от такой жизни?..

Песня внезапно прерывается, на экране iPod появляется окошко с лаконичным рисунком разряженной батареи, а потом гаджет выключается. Джош тянется за проводом в бардачке, но замок как на зло заедает, да и колено Тайлера утыкается в дверцу, так что достать зарядку у Дана не выходит. От неловкого его движения Джозеф морщится и просыпается — хоть в чем-то Джошу повезло.

— Что-то случилось? Опять полиция? — хриплым спросонья голосом уточняет Тайлер и трёт глаза. На щеке у него отпечаталась складка куртки, которую он запихнул под голову, а клетчатая рубашка помята и кое-где забрызгана пепси.

— Ага, — Джош кивает и расслабленно улыбается. — На нас вешают труп моего разряженного плеера. Поможешь спрятать тело?

Тайлер смеётся — все так же с хрипотцой, но непередаваемо мелодично. На самом деле, Джош не против вместо «R u mine? *» слушать этот смех.

— Куда я только денусь, — мягко хмыкает Тайлер, потянувшись. От солнца он жмурится, забавно морща нос, и Джош смотрит на это сквозь темные стекла очков. — Много уже проехали?

— Дьявол разберёт. Я не сверялся с картой, — отвечает Дан и снова переводит взгляд на дорогу. Воздух над асфальтом дрожит, дрожит и чертов карбюратор, в котором, наверное, песка больше, чем в этом самом Техасе. Забавно, что они вместе с этим песком перевозят из одного штата в другой частичку каждого предыдущего — это даже символично, черт подери.

— Давай, я сяду за руль, а ты поспишь, — Тайлер немного приоткрывает окно, но совсем чуть-чуть, на полпальца, чтобы в машину не налетела эта гребаная вездесущая пыль.

— Нет уж, — качает головой Джош. — Лучше спи дальше. Ночью поведешь.

Тайлер долго смотрит на него, а потом улыбается. И эта улыбка — предвестница хитрого плана.

— Крутые очки, Дан, — говорит он, и Джош к нему тут же оборачивается.

Очки реально крутые. Пару дней назад он снял их у того продавца в придорожном магазине, который они грабанули. Тайлер небрежно махал пушкой, смешно подтягивая вязаную шапку с прорезями на глазах, чтобы не сползла, и нервничал, а Джош складывал в сумку все, что попадалось под руку. Странно, что Джозеф так и не привык к страху, зато стал заложником адреналина. Это непередаваемое наслаждение от ситуации, восторг от власти и всесилия были настолько яркими, что отражались в радужных стеклах очков-авиаторов испуганного продавца индуса. Очки понравились Джошу, и он забрал их — и в память об успешном мероприятии, и в память об этом свете внутри Тайлера. Так что да — очки действительно крутые и очень Джошу идут.

А ещё ему идёт сидеть за рулём этой раздолбанной колымаги, улыбаться вот так беспечно и ощущать ветер в своих волосах. И он смотрит на Тайлера, на его кривую и чуть похабную улыбку, на мутный взгляд — тот самый, который он любит больше всего.

...Он отворачивается.

Перед глазами Дана стелется пустыня, впивается в небосвод, вытягивает из него душу. Хотя о какой душе может идти речь, если он растерял ее по барам Иллинойса и мотелям Алабамы. Да и такие странные мысли появились у него недавно, не больше месяца назад — шли в комплекте с Джозефом, его прозаком и пачкой сигарет в кармане. Правда, это все тоже было трофеем: вышло из здания банка под дулом пистолета, село в шевроле и испуганно замерло, боясь пошевелиться. Зачем он его тогда взял?..

Все та же мифическая судьба.

Зато теперь нет причин рассчитывать на «жили долго и счастливо» — время все решит за них, перечеркнет дурацкие планы, разольет случай по шотам и придвинет к краю барной стойки — пей, не обляпайся. Джош вполне к этому готов. Почему бы и нет, если жизнь так услужливо предлагает сыграть ему в русскую рулетку?

— Поговори со мной, — вдруг просит Тайлер, и Дан вздрагивает.

— О чем?

Джозеф достает из сумки пистолет водит по шее, щеке…

— Ты ведь в итоге пристрелишь меня? — говорит и обхватывает губами дуло. И это, черт подери, не выглядит эротично, а только пугающе и крипово — как в дурацких артхаус-фильмах. Недаром Джош их так не любит.

Поэтому Дан резко выворачивает руль вправо, и машина съезжает на обочину, поднимая вверх клубы пыли и песка. Он тянется к Джозефу, обнимает его отчаянно и жадно, забирает пистолет и затыкает рот поцелуем. И Тайлер тяжело дышит, цепляется пальцами за его майку и улыбается ему в шею. На горизонте солнце кроваво-алыми лучами водит по острым пикам гор, несмело обнимает их, а потом целует, припадая к земле, как пьяная шлюшка. Дан слушает сердцебиение Тайлера, слушает его дыхание, слушает, как тот проглатывает слюну. Он не отпускает его, хотя в машине жутко жарко, а позволяет себе лишь потянуться к заднему сиденью и вытащить из рюкзака бутылку минералки. На пол падают магазины глока и фальшивые паспорта, но он не обращает внимание. Открывая крышечку, протягивает бутылку Джозефу, смотрит, как тот жадно пьёт, и думает, что счастлив быть посреди этой гребаной пустыни в Техасе, ведь впереди у них Мексика, впереди у них все, что они только могут пожелать — хрустящие тако, сомбреро, маракасы… И они будут долго смотреть, как солнце тонет в объятиях волн, будут стрелять по пустым бутылкам в заливе, пить текилу, слизывать соль с ключиц друг друга и закусывать лаймом. А потом пересекут чертову границу Мексики. И будут, мать их, счастливы.

Впереди у них сотни дорог. Сотни километров. Сотни объятий.

Джош дергает ручку бардачка, и тот наконец поддается — на колени Тайлера тут же вываливается зарядка и куча мятых карт.

_______

* Если сможешь собраться с силами, вытащи меня, я не смогу удержаться, даже если это так нужно… (Arctic Monkeys «My Propeller»)  
* Arctic Monkeys «R u mine?»


	2. История Тайлера. Глава первая

_Пара недель назад_

Окно машины было разбито.

Рядом валялся небольшой ломик — приличный, можно было и собой забрать, а не выкидывать — и сотни стеклянных кристаллов. Эта такая особенность боковых окон в машинах: они никогда не разбиваются на крупные, острые осколки — они просто трескаются и рассыпаются, крошатся на мелкие кубики — очень похоже на кристаллы мета, только более ровные. Раньше Тайлеру видеть такое не приходилось. Зато сейчас можно было налюбоваться от всей души: часть разбитого стекла блестела на бетонном полу парковки, часть — на водительском сиденье.

— Вот дерьмо…

Джозеф ткнул ногой осколки на полу, открыл машину, смахнул остальные с кресла и сел за руль. Проверил бардачок (хотя там фактически ничего не было — лишь пара косяков и упаковка прозака, но даже это чертов мудак забрал), и только потом заметил, что именно изменилось. Гребанному ушлепку всего-то понадобилась старая автомагнитола — шипящая и почему-то заедающая на треках the Killers. На самом деле, то ещё приобретение. Джозеф ещё раз ругнулся и ударил ладонями по рулю: лучше бы всю тачку забрали — сидеть в тишине было невыносимо.

Говорят, плохие дни обычно начинаются хорошо. И если это правило одинаково работало в оба направления, то, подумал Тайлер, его ожидал лучший день из всех.

Тусклый желтый свет выхватывал квадратные колонны парковки, машины неподалеку, номера пустых мест — 023, 022, 021… — как секунды до взрыва. Он автоматически перевёл глаза на часы на приборной панели, чертыхнулся и включил зажигание — опять опаздывает. Определенно, его ждёт охрененный день.

В шесть сорок дороги Колумбуса напоминали сцены из постапокалиптических фильмов: вереницы серых машин, неровными лентами уходящие в горизонт подернутого дымкой урбанистического пейзажа. Крыши офисных монстров призывно блестели, празднуя начало пятницы, — единственное хорошее событие за сегодняшнее утро. По крайней мере, не воскресенье, потому что воскресенья были куда хуже — Тайлер всегда проводил их в ванной, в одиночестве, вглядываясь в серое отражение лица в грязном зеркале. Вглядываясь и думая, какого черта он до сих пор не вскрылся.

На углу Роттон-роуд пробка рассосалась, и Джозеф свернул по объездной, хотя это едва ли сэкономило бы и пару минут. Здесь улица была узкой как кишка, изворачивалась, петляла, являя свои непритязательные внутренности — грязные переулки с заполненными доверху мусорными баками, немытыми окнами и свалками барахла. Ездить по таким было сущее удовольствие: виды обрамляли утро — особенно такое, украшенное тишиной зёва с торчащими проводами украденной магнитолы — неповторимой прелестью города. Колумбус дышал смогом и нечистотами, Джозеф дышал Колумбусом.

Тугой воротник рубашки врезался в горло, душил галстуком, и он обреченно подумал, что отвратная работа его когда-нибудь точно доканает. Не сердечным приступом, так удушьем дресс-кода. И Тайлер бросил взгляд на зеркало заднего вида, невольно отметив, что воспалённые капилляры на белках его глаз — тоже своего рода дороги. Дороги в персональный ад длиною в жизнь.

Однако размышлять об этом не было времени — нужно было решать, парковаться в половине квартала от заплёванного отделения банка, в котором он работал, или надеяться, что рядом с офисом окажется свободное место. Рассчитывать на удачу не приходилось, и Джозеф остановился на парковке Walmart. Негромкое рычание мотора, скрип — машина знатно проехалась дверцей по краю бордюра.

— Твою же мать! — Тайлер опустил голову на руль, рукой принялся шарить по карманам, выудил пачку Pall Mall и, чиркнув спичками, стащенными из бара на углу его дома, затянулся. Опоздает — и черт с ним. Все равно эта гребанная работа нужна ему только для того, чтобы платить кредит за тачку, которая ему даже не нравится, и снимать жильё в городе, который он ненавидит.

Он залез в выпотрошенный бардачок и вытащил капли для глаз — толку от этого мало, но хоть на мертвеца похож не будет.

Улица полнилась людьми: на перекрёстке дети спешили в школу, машины отъезжали и парковались, выходили женщины с тележками из супермаркета. Совершенно идиотская привычка всех домохозяек — закупаться с утра пораньше. Почему вы не в постелях?..

Он хлопнул дверью, не вынимая изо рта сигарету, наклонился, чтобы оценить масштаб ущерба от проклятого бордюра, и сплюнул. К черту все… К черту тачку.

Чёрный костюм — садистское изобретение человечества для клерков всего мира — нагревался от по-летнему горячих лучей солнца. С каким бы удовольствием он плюнул на все сейчас, сел обратно в машину, развернулся и уехал прочь. Не важно куда — лишь бы подальше. Переворачивать свою жизнь с ног на голову, оставив за плечами крохотную квартирку с подтекающими кранами и шумными соседями. Бросить пыльную контору, показать средний палец шефу, надеть гавайскую рубашку, или даже цветочное кимоно, и рвануть в никуда. Чтобы никогда больше не строить планы и распорядок дня. Мысль была очень навязчивая и соблазнительная — ему даже казалось, что он может ухватить ее за округлые бока.

Джозеф щелчком отправил окурок в урну. Под подошвами скрипели песчинки и камушки, страдая то ли от боли, то ли от одиночества. Тайлер бы поставил сто к одному, что и от того, и от другого.

***

У серого приземистого отделения банка с желтым лого стояла тачка инкассаторов. Зеленые плотные рубашки слегка намокли от пота, и темная подводка одного из парней размазалась под глазами.

— Джей, мать твою, выглядишь как дешевая шлюха, — Тайлер протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Отсоси, Джозеф, — вяло поморщился Уэй и поправил лямку пуленепробиваемого жилета. — Ты опаздываешь.

— Я знал, что подождёте, — Тайлер раскурил ещё одну сигарету и пожал руку стоящему рядом Майки. — Слышал, у тебя пополнение.

Майки заулыбался и потянулся к телефону.

— Девочка, — он открыл фотографию и передал телефон Джозефу. — Роэн Луиза Уэй.

— Это, черт подери, потрясающе! — искренне хлопнул его по плечу Тайлер ладонью с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой и вернул телефон. — Теперь ты папаша.

— А я наконец дядя, — рассмеялся Джерард, распахнув дверь фургона. — Открывайся. Нужно наполнить банкомат.

Джозеф отбросил в сторону окурок, достал из кармана ключи и провёл чипом сигнализации по датчику.

— Предлагаю вечером отметить счастливое событие, — сказал он, поднимая железные жалюзи. — В баре на углу. Можем взять пару бутылок текилы и всю ночь надираться.

Джерард первым вошёл в темную клетушку офиса и потянулся к выключателям. Лампы несколько раз моргнули, щелкнули и засветили ровным светом.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Майки и хлопнул по плечу своего брата. — Посмотрим, в любом случае.

Уэй-старший распахнул заднюю дверцу банкомата, принимаясь раскладывать банкноты по отделениям.

— И тебе пора остепениться, мужик, — проговорил Майки, сложив на груди руки и оперевшись плечом о прохладную стенку. Глядя на запирающегося за стеклом Джозефа, он флегматично жевал жвачку и поигрывал кобурой.

— А тебе пора завалить… — договоривать Тайлер не стал: поднял руку с вытянутым средним пальцем и выразительно дёрнул бровями.

— Да ты обдолбанный двадцать четыре на семь, — рассмеялся Джерард и захлопнул сейф банкомата. — Это не дело, бро.

— Я в порядке, — отмахнулся Джозеф, доставая из ящика документы и включая компьютер.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Джей и подхватил пустую сумку. — С тебя вечером пара косячков.

Майки кивнул Джозефу и вышел на улицу, нацепив на нос солнечные очки. За прозрачным стеклом отделения банка было видно, как он пнул валяющуюся на тротуаре пивную банку, достал из кармана пачку сигарет и закурил.

— Отсоси, Уэй, — улыбнулся Тайлер и потёр глаза.

— Не могу, детка, я замужем, — деланно жеманно пошутил Джей, а потом подмигнул и стукнул костяшками пальцев по стеклу. — Думаю, мы заедем вечером, если планы не переменятся. Хорошего дня, бро.

Дверь за ним захлопнулась — лишь сиротливо дзинькнул звоночек на косяке. Тихонько тарахтел старенький компьютер, все так же раздражающе мигала лампа — мерзкий день начался.

***

К двум часам пустой желудок Джозефа стал потихоньку поедать сам себя. Колонки цифр на чеках и экране сливались в тошнотворную ленту, издевательски подсовывающую ошибку за ошибкой.

— Миссис Мэйк… — устало повторил Тайлер старушке в большой чёрной шляпе. Поля этой шляпы постоянно касались стекла, постукивали по нему, и Джозефу казалось, что от удушения эту женщину разделяет только пара секунд.

— Мисс Мэйк! Я в разводе, — едко поправила его старушка.

«Плевать я хотел».

— Разумеется, — покладисто кивнул Тайлер и сжал пальцы на столешнице. — Мисс Мэйк, если вы снимите деньги с вклада сейчас, потеряете около десяти процентов.

— Но…

— Это связано с тем, что вы заключили договор без возможности быстрого получения наличных, — он мстительно улыбнулся, мелочно радуясь своей победе.

— То есть я смогу снять вложение только… — женщина задумалась и пригнулась ниже.

«Бэнг!»  
Край шляпы ударился о стекло. «Бэнг-бэнг!»

— Только через полгода, — закончил Джозеф и прикрыл глаза.

«Бэнг!»

На лице старушки отразилась тяжелая работа мысли. И Тайлеру было бы наплевать на это — он не любил ни торопить, ни торопиться, вот только часы показывали четверть третьего, а это значит, что он потерял уже пятнадцать минут своего обеденного перерыва.

— А если я переведу деньги на другой вклад?

— Потеряете кэш, — устало повторил он и откинулся в кресле. — Поверьте, лучше потерпеть ещё сто восемьдесят дней.

Пальцы пожилой леди в посеревших от времени перчатках сжимали застежку крокодиловой сумочки — ядовито-зеленой и абсолютно безвкусной. Тайлер подумал, что несчастное животное погибло только ради того, чтобы стать самой уродливой вещью на планете.

— В таком случае, молодой человек, — взгляд маслянистых глаз пробежал по его рубашке и выцепил болтающийся на ленте бейдж с именем. — Тайлер, я предпочту тогда добавить ещё сотню на тот счёт.

Он кивнул. Чертова старуха съедала его обед, как саранча — побеги пшеницы в поле.

— Хорошо, мэм, — он принялся было вводить данные, но лампа над его головой — та самая, гудящая — вдруг резко погасла. Как и экран компьютера, собственно.

— Что за черт? — выдохнула старушка, оглядываясь на дверь и не замечая там ничего необычного — за стеклом лился дневной свет, мимо проезжали машины и гуляли люди. Она поджала морщинистые, подкрашенные ярко-розовой помадой губы и обернулась на Джозефа. — Это шутка?

— Неполадки с электричеством, мэм, — Джозеф снял с шеи ленту с именем. — Уверен, все скоро починят. Пока что вы можете прогуляться.

Он поднялся с кресла, накинул на плечи пиджак и потянулся к ключам от его кабины.

— Давайте, я вас провожу, — он захлопнул дверь, ненавязчиво подтолкнув старушку к выходу. Та ойкнула, качнула своей огромной шляпой и, отпихнув руку Тайлера со своего локтя, сама поспешила прочь.

— Я буду жаловаться, — бросила она, перед тем как покинуть офис.

— Стерва.

Джозеф развернулся к двери в кабинку с компьютером, на ходу засунул в рот сигарету, раскурил, повернул ключ два раза, и вдруг за его спиной снова весело дзинькнул колокольчик.

— Извините, мы сейчас не работаем, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. — Свет отключили, и…

К его виску прижалась холодная сталь пистолета.

— Я знаю, — произнёс незнакомый голос. — Поэтому ты, уверен, будешь понятливым парнем.

Джозеф скосил глаза и приподнял руку с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой. Перед ним стоял мужчина в вязаной шапке, закрывающей все лицо, и костюме-двойке, чёрном и безликом — такие носят почти все клерки из сити.

— Я докурю? — спросил Тайлер.


	3. История Тайлера. Глава вторая

В ушах стучала кровь, перед глазами расползались темные круги, а во рту было сухо.

— Закрывай офис, доставай деньги и кури на здоровье, — улыбаясь (а Джозеф был уверен, что мужчина улыбается, хоть и не видел его лица), произнёс тот.

Тайлер кивнул, медленно затянулся и, не сводя глаз с парня и все ещё чувствуя холодок стали у виска, так же медленно направился в сторону двери.

— Без лишних движений, — голос грабителя не был раздражённым или взвинченным, он просто предупреждал, а пистолет в его руке делал эти слова весомее.

Джозеф сглотнул слюну, чувствуя щелчок замка под пальцами, вздрогнул, когда грабитель снял пистолет с предохранителя, а потом неспешно бросил окурок на бетонный пол. Честно говоря, всегда хотел так сделать — так почему бы не исполнить последнее желание?

— Вчера кассу не обналичивали? — скучающе уточнил человек в маске.

— Нет, — качнул головой Джозеф.

Ощущение опасности сносило голову напрочь — соревновалось с перспективой получить пулю в мозг. А может, гнившие внутри невроз и ненависть к себе и своей жизни достигли стадии разложения, и теперь эта кисло пахнущая мульча из собственного дерьма и разбитых надежд перла через край, вытесняя страх? Хотя нет, страх остался — был рядом, приправляя ситуацию по вкусу. Что ж, по всему выходило, что Тайлер не мог самостоятельно наложить на себя руки на протяжении последних пяти лет, так что происходящее можно было расценивать как уникальную возможность откинуться прямо сейчас.

— Вперёд, — чуть толкнул его в плечо грабитель.

Длинная, вытянутая фигура в черном давила присутствием, и страх физический перерастал в суеверный — скорее всего, виноват в этом был не выветрившийся после вчерашнего кумар косячка. Мужчина стоял рядом, хладнокровно держал в одной руке пушку, а другую прятал в кармане — небрежно и расслабленно. Тайлер откровенно завидовал его сдержанности: у него-то панические атаки начинались каждый раз, когда он забывал выпить прозак, а этот грабит банк и даже не беспокоится.

— У меня не так уж и много времени, приятель, — второй тычок дула в плечо.

Джозеф кивнул и отпер сейф. В общей сложности к концу недели здесь осталось около трёхсот пятидесяти тысяч — не самая большая сумма, но, судя по всему, это маленькое ограбление не было слишком обременительно для этого парня. Дело на полчасика, не больше — соответственно вознаграждению. Хотя для Тайлера триста пятьдесят кусков были почти нереальной суммой.

— Сюда, — грабитель достал из кармана свернутую холщовую сумку из Walmart. Эдакое чудо — на сто процентов разлагаемая, из биоматериалов и отходов. Совершенно не вредит окружающей среде.

«Гребаный защитник природы…»

Руки Джозефа слегка подрагивали, когда он принялся складывать банкноты — пачку за пачкой. На боку сумки красовался человек в джинсовом комбинезоне и с вытянутым вверх большим пальцем. Этот палец мелькал перед глазами, цеплялся за взгляд, и Тайлера начало мутить.

— Быстрее, — повторил мужчина и посмотрел на наручные часы. — Я почти заскучал. Ты ведь не хочешь доставить мне неудобства?

Вежливо так сказал, словно делал покупки в супермаркете. После этих его слов Тайлер был уверен, что и на шоппинге, и на ограблении мужчина в маске полностью контролировал ситуацию. Наверное, здорово быть уверенным в себе настолько, чтобы натянуть на голову забавную вязаную маску, костюмчик от Hugo Boss и, не сомневаясь в собственных силах, наставлять на людей пушку. Тайлер на секунду представил, каково это — держать в руках человеческую жизнь, чувствовать под пальцами пульс, биение сердца и видеть в глазах жертвы страх. Вот как у него, например. Сейчас Джозефу было тошно, муторно, во рту было сухо и кисло, а по виску ползла капля пота. Бухало сорванное сердце, да так, что рёбра разболелись, а за ними и легкие — Тайлер только сейчас понял, что все это время задерживал дыхание.

Телефон в его кармане завибрировал, зашелся в конвульсивных судорогах, и Джозеф вздрогнул, подался назад и снова наткнулся на дуло пистолета.

— Это система безопасности, — негромко пояснил грабитель — Тайлеру даже показалось, что он его утешает. — Возьми трубку и объясни, что произошло.

— Сказать, что меня сейчас пристрелят? — уточнил Джозеф, медленно обернувшись. И снова наткнулся, только уже не на дуло, а на пронзительный взгляд из прорезей маски.

— Забавно, — оценил юмор грабитель и рассмеялся — глухо и с хрипцой, но точно искренне. — Но лучше скажи им, что это обычные неполадки.

Вспотевшая ладонь Джозефа послушно нырнула в карман брюк, ухватила телефон и потащила его, будто пойманную рыбку на поверхность. И Тайлер трепетал, как водная гладь перед штормом, и его мутило все сильнее.

Подавить дрожь не получалось, и, когда из его ладони неспеша, как в замедленной съемке, выскользнул телефон, он даже не чертыхнулся. Телефон ударился об пол уголком, другим, погас, но вибрировать не перестал — лежал рядом с окурком и подмигивал сеткой расползающихся по поверхности дисплея трещинок.

— Твою ж мать… — выплюнул грабитель, и это была его первая раздраженная реакция.

Он сам присел к продолжающему звонить телефону, взял его в руки, и Тайлер заметил, что мужчина в тонких, почти прозрачных латексных перчатках. Он несколько раз провел по экрану пальцем, но все тщетно — дисплей не реагировал.

— Гребаные айфоны, — качнул он головой и снова перевел взгляд на Тайлера. — Теперь придется поторопиться, приятель. Договорились?

Тайлер коротко кивнул, сглотнул слюну, нервно дернув кадыком, и потянул галстук вниз — дышать становилось все тяжелее.

Когда последняя пачка денег перекочевала в сумку, мужчина подхватил ее за ручки и, не выпуская из поля зрения Джозефа, попятился к выходу. В полумраке сквозь прорези в маске поблескивали его глаза — Тайлеру казалось, что в них можно углядеть любопытство.

— На улице уже будет ждать полиция, — проведя по губам языком, вдруг предупредил Джозеф. Он не знал, почему захотел помочь — догадывался, но точно сказать не мог: спокойная сила, собранность, уверенность в себе вызывали зависть. И он, черт подери, уже отхватил свою порцию «удачного» дня с самого утра, так что его заставит передать свою неудачу кому-нибудь другому?

— Почему ты так думаешь? — мужчина оглянулся и задержал на нем свой взгляд.

— Потому что вижу их тачку сквозь стекло двери.

И действительно — на противоположной стороне улицы припарковалась машина отдела охраны, и два парня в жилетах уже собирались переходить дорогу.

— Вот дерьмо! — простонал грабитель. Несколько секунд он выжидающе смотрел на Джозефа, а потом кивнул ему. — Придется подыграть, приятель.

И одним движением руки стянул с головы маску — мелькнула темная лохматая шевелюра, показался нос с горбинкой и подбородок с щетиной.

— Не дергайся, — предупредил он и хлопнул парня по плечу. — Как тебя?..

— Тайлер, — ответил Джозеф, потянувшись к карману — интуитивно, на уровне рефлекса пытаясь закурить в стрессовой ситуации.

— Я Джош, — улыбнулся грабитель и спрятал пистолет за спину. Сумка на его плече была нелепым реквизитом, случайной вещью, не сочетающейся с его видом успешного банкира или бизнесмена. В конце концов, подумал Джозеф, у него не было проблем с недосыпом — доказательством тому был ясный взгляд. — Не дергайся, Тайлер, и все будет хорошо.

Колокольчик на двери снова дзынькнул, дверь распахнулась, и в помещение ворвался горячий воздух.

— Пекло, черт подери… — один из вошедших мужчин вытер рукавом вспотевший лоб и окинул офис внимательным взглядом. — Какие-то проблемы, сэр?

— Никаких проблем, — Джош обернулся к парням и улыбнулся. — Погодка просто блеск.

— Не то слово, — тяжело дыша, кивнул второй охранник. — У нас вызов — вы не ответили на звонок службы безопасности.

Джош пожал плечами и закусил губу — очевидно, привычка, сросшаяся с ним на протяжении лет.

— Звонок? — переспросил он, и Тайлер, все это время наблюдавший со стороны и едва державший себя в руках, ощутил легкий шлепок по спине.

— Да… — облизав высохшим языком пострескавшиеся губы, кивнул он. — У меня разбился телефон.

Он качнул гаджетом в руке перед глазами охранников и даже выдавил из себя улыбку. Нужно было сообразить, как дать им понять, что он в опасности, но в голове было пусто.

— Понятно, — прищурился охранник и подошел ближе. — Все точно в порядке?

«Нет, долбаный ты ублюдок!»

— Разумеется, — глухо подтвердил он, едва шевеля губами.

— Куда-то собираетесь? — второй охранник равнодушно рассматривал стенд с рекламными буклетами и листал каталог банковских карт.

Джош поправил на плече сумку и снова улыбнулся.

— У Тайлера обеденный перерыв. Мы с моим приятелем хотели перекусить бурито.

«Проклятье! Какой спокойный голос…»

Джозеф сделал шаг вперед, но словил острый, как лезвие скальпеля, взгляд из-под приопущенных век. Двигаться перехотелось. От ужаса он практически оцепенел, так что уже и не думал намекнуть охранникам о том, что этот парень рядом с ним — вовсе не его приятель.

— Ну, раз все в порядке, — пожал плечами мужчина, — приятного аппетита.

— Да, — пробормотал Джозеф и спрятал дрожащие руки в карманах брюк.

Охранники не уходили, видимо, ждали, пока Тайлер выйдет первым. И он, бросив быстрый взгляд на Джоша, сделал шаг.

— Ничего не забыл, приятель?

Джозеф оглянулся на грабителя — спокойного, невозмутимого, черт подери, грабителя — и непонимающе приоткрыл губы.

— Ключи на столе.

Джозеф кивнул, бросил еще один — уже безнадежный — взгляд на охранников и подхватил со стола связку ключей. Брелок с Маппетами печально дзынькнул.

— Пойдем, — выдавил он из себя.

По спине ползал липкий, тягучий взгляд Джоша — тот по-паучьи выжидал, следил за ним, не позволяя сделать неправильный выбор. В голове пульсировало его дружелюбное «приятель», а на коже горело прикосновение ствола к виску. Нечего было рассчитывать, что тупые охранники сообразят заподозрить хоть что-то и проверить дурацкую сумку на плече Джоша.

Он толкнул дверь; в лицо тут же пахнуло раскаленным асфальтом, горячими корн-догами от тележки чуть поодаль, потом и чьими-то духами. От запахов кружилась голова, тяжело ворочались мысли, хотелось согнуться и блевать прямо тут, у дверей офиса — пусть стреляет, лишь бы избавиться от этого горького чувства страха.

— Хорошего дня, мистер… — мужчина поправил задравшийся рукав рубашки и проводил взглядом переходящего дорогу напарника.

— Джозеф, — рассеянно ответил Тайлер, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом охранника исчезает его шанс на спасение.

— Мистер Джозеф, — мужчина скупо улыбнулся, одернул бронежилет и поспешил следом за напарником — все движения четкие, выверенные, дозированные. И Тайлер подумал, что тот явно где-то служил раньше, во Вьетнаме или Вьетконге, или куда там еще отправляют парней?..

— Неплохо сработано, Тайлер, — Джош снова хлопнул его по плечу, и Джозеф зажмурился, впиваясь зубами в губы и сжимая побелевшие ладони. Но парню — только сейчас Тайлер осознал, что грабитель был едва ли старше его на пару лет — было глубоко плевать на его внутренние переживания: он поправил прикрывающую пачки денег шапку в сумке и пихнул его вперед. — Идем.

— Куда? — тупо переспросил Джозеф, но покорно поплёлся следом.

— Прокатишься со мной, — рассмеялся Джош, подтягивая сумку на плече — триста тысяч определенно давили мертвым грузом. — Ты же не рассчитывал, что я тебя просто так отпущу?

Джозеф ни на что не рассчитывал: он вообще сейчас не соображал, погрузившись в водоворот собственных ощущений и фактически поддавшись панике, что подобно бешеной собаке вгрызалась в его внутренности. Он часто дышал, по-детски животом глотая воздух, едва двигая ватными ногами и обгрызая кожицу с губ.

— Не нервничай, приятель, — еще один хлопок по его костлявому плечу, еще один судорожный вдох, еще сильнее он сжал зубы на губе.

Тайлер ничего не ответил. Потянулся к карману, щелчком по коробке достал сигарету и жадно затянулся.

— Много куришь, — посетовал Джош, вытягивая ключи. За углом, в переулке у черного входа в бистро, стояла шевроле. Старая, правда, не настолько, чтобы быть раритетом, но уже видавшая виды темно-синяя машина с проржавевшей дверью — таких по городу ездило несколько тысяч.

Джош открыл дверь, бросил на заднее сиденье сумку, стянул пиджак и кинул сверху.

— Садись, чего ждешь, — он вытащил из-за спины пистолет и снова направил его на Тайлера.

Под снисходительным взглядом прищуренных глаз Джозеф дернул блестящую ручку на себя и с характерным звуком скрипящего ржавого металла распахнул дверцу. В салоне пахло жвачкой и сигаретами; от солнца нагрелось кожаное сиденье, а на приборной панели можно было жарить яичницу. Дергано, словно угловатая кукла, Тайлер сел и даже пристегнулся — все так же на автомате, не чувствуя собственного тела.

— Ну, что? Готов прокатиться? — весело уточнил Джош и принялся расстегивать рубашку. Под ней оказалась майка — красивая, с пестрым рисунком разноцветного пляжа, утопающего в лучах солнца, она хвастливо оголяла руки в татуировках. Парень потянулся к заднему сиденью и достал бейсболку. — Так-то лучше.

И улыбнулся.

— Все хорошо?

От этого вопроса Тайлера чуть не вывернуло — в каком смысле хорошо? Что должно быть хорошо?

— Да.

Парень кивнул, завел машину и, все так же умиротворенно улыбаясь, приподнял револьвер на уровень глаз. В свете послеполуденного солнца тот весело переливался серебром, отражаясь от зеркала заднего вида.

— Смотри, Тайлер, — произнес Джош. — Здесь всего одна.

Он щелкнул барабаном, демонстрируя пустой патронник. Неровным ногтем указательного пальца подцепил единственную пулю и покатал ее по ладошке — округлый медный цилиндрик красиво поблескивал рыжим боком.

— Её я приберегу для тебя, договорились? — Джош внимательно, почти с отеческой заботой вгляделся в его лицо, словно проверяя, хорошо ли Джозеф все понял.

Тайлер понял.

И медленно кивнул, не смея оторвать взгляда от пистолета. От духоты кружилась голова, от ужаса сводило живот, от обреченности дрожали пальцы, и он просто положил руки на колени — как послушный мальчишка на встрече со священником.

— Вот и славно, — улыбнулся Джош и завел машину. Мотор сладко заурчал, предвкушая долгую дорогу.


	4. История Тайлера. Глава третья

Джош свернул с Клайм-роуд на 62 шоссе — эту часть города Тайлер знал плохо, помнил только, что дальше, за чертой располагался Урбанкрест, а за ним и Гров Сити. 

— Как думаешь, скоро они заметят твое отсутствие? — как ни в чем не бывало уточнил Джош, повернувшись к Джозефу. Его не покидало веселое расположение духа, а с лица не сходила задорная улыбка — Тайлер даже подумал было, что тот издевается, но быстро отбросил мысль как неправдоподобную: ну, зачем тому прикидываться перед ним?

— Как только восстановят электричество, — тихо ответил он, проводя вспотевшими ладонями по коленям. — Максимум еще сверху час, не больше.

— Не густо, — криво ухмыльнулся Джош и приоткрыл окно со своей стороны. Ветер принялся развевать его волосы, путаться в щетине и ресницах, и он от удовольствия даже прикрыл на секунду глаза. — В таком случае, мне придется поторопиться.

Тайлер уставился на дорогу, боясь шелохнуться: не смотря на дружеский тон Джоша, на его коленях все ещё лежал ствол. Джозеф покосился на потемневшую от времени сталь револьвера, хотел было рискнуть выхватить его, но тут же передумал — геройство не было в его правилах. Пусть даже ради спасения жизни. Тем более своей.

— А я?... — в конце концов поинтересовался он, чувствуя как засохшая кожа на губах трескается. Соленая кровь, вязкая противная, заполнила рот — мерзкое чувство, особенно на голодный желудок. Хотя о голоде он и не думал: смотрел на заполненное машинами скоростное шоссе и тяжело дышал, вдыхая через нос, выдыхая через рот.

— А ты со мной, — чуть удивленно приподнял брови Джош и, бросив на Джозефа озабоченный взгляд, заметил: — Ты в порядке? Бледный такой.

Или Джош был талантливым актером (в этом Джозеф почти не сомневался), или действительно законченным уродом с извращенным чувством юмора — это ж надо изображать такое беспокойство. И Тайлер рассмеялся — рвано, истерично, как будто только что выловил труп откинувшейся от передоза шлюхи на набережной МакКинли Авеню. Хотя даже в таком случае он бы не так паниковал: что ему синюшные покойники, если его собственная жизнь в опасности?

— Чувак, ты слишком загнался, — сочувственно произнес Джош и притормозил: впереди растянулась пробка, машины двигались медленно, дерганно, изнывая от зноя.

— Это не удивительно, — пожал плечами Джозеф, сам не понимая, как это у него получилось хоть что-то произнести — горле саднило от сухости. — Я еду в душной тачке из города не по своей воле с чуваком, на коленях которого лежит револьвер, единственная пуля которого предназначена мне. Прости, это слабо вяжется с понятием о спокойствии.

— У тебя были другие планы на вечер пятницы? — рассмеялся Джош.

Тайлер потянулся к помятой пачке сигарет и, не обращая внимания на недовольный взгляд парня, достал последнюю. 

— Как минимум скурить косячок и не попадать в передряги, — хрипло ответил Джозеф. Зажигалка в его руках непослушно щелкала, но загораться не хотела, и он принялся ее трясти.

— Хорошие планы, — одобрил Джош и, не глядя, протянул ладонь. — Дай, помогу.

В его пальцах — удивительно проворных, крепких, с чуть неровными ногтями — зажигалка подчинилась: полыхнула ровным огоньком, и Джош поднес ее к губам Тайлера с зажатой в них сигаретой.

— Если мне не придется тебя убивать, могу пообещать косяк, — предложил он чуть погодя. По виску Тайлера ползла ленивая капля пота, и Джош хлопнул его по плечу: — Черт подери, сними этот гребанный пиджак, ты же не на похоронах.

И он с удовольствием рассмеялся собственной шутке, демонстрируя ровный ряд зубов. Острых, хищных...

— Давай, расслабься, — подбодрил он Тайлера и посигналил, пропуская подрезавшего его водилу. — Вот ведь кусок дерьма!

Он резко дернул руль в сторону, едва не врезавшись в красную тойоту, высунулся из окна и показал водителю средний палец.

— Не выношу уродов на дорогах, — оправдался он, заметив испуганный взгляд Тайлера. Тот сидел, вцепившись в сиденье побелевшими пальцами правой руки, и попыхивал сигаретой. — Так ты снимешь этот пиджак или опять угрожать тебе?

Джош вдавил газ, одной рукой копаясь в кармане брюк, а другой ведя машину. 

— Вот, — он кинул на колени Джозефа белый iPod. — Включи музычку.

— Дай докурить, — пробормотал Тайлер, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Зажав в губах сигарету, он стянул с плеч пиджак, следом съехавший набок галстук и закатал рубашку до локтей. В салоне стояла духота — старенький кондиционер барахлил: очевидно, не хватало его мощности для сурового лета в Огайо.

— Так ты давно работаешь в этом банке? — поглядывая на Тайлера, спросил Джош и повернул на съезд к Гров Сити. Водил он так же уверенно как и грабил банки, и Джозеф подумал, что талантливый человек талантлив во всем. А вот он с собственной паникой справиться не может, не говоря уже о пистолете.

— Пять лет, — бросил он сквозь зубы.

— И все еще клерк? Не слишком они тебя там ценят, — заметил Джош. — Не хочешь сменить работу?

Тайлер опять рассмеялся, вот только смех этот перешел в всхлип: натянутая улыбка никак не могла скрыть проступившее на лице отчаяние.

— Поздновато об этом думать, не находишь? — он сделал последнюю затяжку и, приоткрыв окно, выбросил окурок — ветер снес его в сторону, растянув шлейф искр на несколько метров.

— Верно, — согласился Джош, внимательно разглядывая указатели по бокам дороги. — Ты не подумай, я просто заметил, что ты не выглядишь счастливым человеком, знаешь ли. 

Тайлер откинулся на спинку кресла и закусил палец: ногти у него были погрызены по самое мясо и отучиться от этой привычки у него не получалось. На его коленях сиротливо лежал плеер, дожидаясь, пока на него обратят внимание, но ситуация и без эпичного саундтрека казалась ему криповой.

— А ты счастлив? — едко спросил он, все так же не поворачиваясь лицом к парню.

— Почему нет? — искренне удивился Джош. — Разве мне что-то может помешать быть счастливым?

И Тайлер не удержался: таки оглянулся, поражаясь такому ответу — он скорее ожидал снова ощутить прохладную сталь дула на лбу, чем услышать такое.

— Ты только что грабанул банк…

— Получил три сотни кусков, — кивнул Джош, сворачивая с автострады на парковку супермаркета.

— ...взял в заложники человека… — продолжил Джозеф, едва справляясь с дрожью в голосе, нервно улыбаясь и покачивая головой.

— Хорошего парня, судя по всему, — рассмеялся Джош, паркуясь.

— ... и тебя ищет полиция, — закончил Тайлер и взял в руки плеер. Его пальцы лихорадочно пытались разблокировать дисплей, скользили, подрагивали, но управиться с ними он не мог. — А теперь ты пристрелишь меня на парковке MartINN, хотя, видит Бог, эта участь не настолько плоха — хуже было бы соскребать мои мозги с бетонного пола банка. 

Его паника, не усыпленная привычными колесами антидепрессантов, не сдобренная сизым дымом марихуаны, достигла своей точки кипения, точки невозврата, и теперь Джозеф почти испытывал катарсис: захлебывался в собственной жалости и ненависти, выблевывал слова как курильщик легкие, мелочно наслаждаясь этой мнимой свободой, границы которой лежали за стенками тачки. Скажи ему Джош бежать, он не сдвинулся бы с места: рассмеялся бы в голос, смахивая радостные слезы и сам бы обхватил дуло пистолета губами. 

— Думаешь, я хочу пристрелить тебя в собственной машине? — вдруг став серьезным, поднял пистолет Джош. — Или это такая игра?

Он ткнул револьвером в щеку Джозефа и взвел курок.

— Давай, — прошептал Тайлер. — Избавь меня от удовольствия носить гребанные сорочки с воротниками cutaway и ездить на рождество к моей семье. Вышиби из меня все дерьмо.

Джозеф судорожно вздохнул, сжал ладонь в кулак и растянул губы в улыбке — ранка снова разошлась и выступила кровь. И Джош смотрел на это. Смотрел на губы. Смотрел на кровь. Смотрел, как лучи солнца — ломкие, словно ветки бузины, — скользили по шее Тайлера. Смотрел, как от давления о дуло пистолета наливается краснотой его кожа на щеке, как нервно дергается кадык и блестят глаза из-под приспущенных век.

— Ну! — сквозь зубы выдавил Тайлер и подался вперед. От страха у него спирало дыхание, а рубашка на спине промокла. — Что ты медлишь?

— Успокойся, — отрезал Джош, отпихнул его, провел ладонью по своему лицу и прикрыл глаза, поигрывая револьвером в руке. — Успокойся, и пойдем. Тебе надо развеяться. А в этом лучше всего помогает шоппинг, Тай-Тай.

Джозеф согнулся пополам, смеясь и плача, снова пошарил по карманам и только потом вспомнил, что сигареты давно кончились. Дерьмовый день никак не хотел становиться хорошим, но это, как и многое другое, стало привычным: Тайлер был убежден, что даже сделав из дерьма конфетку, не стоит пробовать ее на вкус — она по-прежнему останется дерьмовой.

— Лучше покончить с этим сразу, — произнес он, глядя, как солнце прячется за забором парковки.

— Ты не можешь знать, что лучше, — ухмыльнулся Джош. — Или научился предсказывать будущее за все эти годы своей проклятой работы в банке? Хэй, чего ты ждал? Это не могло хорошо закончится, ты только посмотри, где ты сейчас.

Он открыл окно и, высунув локоть наружу, подпер голову, с интересом рассматривая взвинченного Джозефа.

— Разумеется, — ухмыльнулся тот и вытянул перед собой руки с подрагивающими пальцами. Солнце подсвечивало их изнутри, совсем не брезгуя касаться коротких неровных ногтей и тонких фаланг, и поэтому казалось, что пальцы сделаны из воска — жёлтого, церковного воска, как свечи в католической молельне. — Все крутятся в колесе обязательств, сами влезают в него, добровольно вешая на шею балласт, а потом, проснувшись однажды ночью в постели с женщиной, которую не любят, в доме, кредит за который они не могут погасить, с детьми, которых они никогда не хотели, мечтают все исправить. Они бы вышли в окно, но не хватает смелости. Поэтому ничего не остается, кроме как суетливо косить лужайку на радость соседям по субботам. Лежать в ванных по воскресенья, примериваясь бритвой к венам. Ехать на работу в понедельник и трусливо мечтать об отпуске, чтобы рискнуть купить пару грамм крэка на Гавайях у местного барыги.

Он рассмеялся и откинулся головой на спинку, подставляя солнцу шею для поцелуев.

— Хотя это вряд ли: не приведи господь, поймают с травкой — вылетишь с работы. Что тогда делать с кредитами?

И Тайлер покосился на Джоша, лениво разминавшего плечи и беззаботно улыбающегося.

— Это твой взгляд на жизнь.

— Это единственный взгляд на жизнь, — мотнул головой Джозеф. 

— Ты не похож на человека с семьёй, — ровно заметил Джош и потёр подбородок, рассматривая отросшую щетину в боковом зеркале машины — ее вполне можно было назвать бородой.

— Упаси господь, — рассмеялся Джозеф.

— Тогда ты не вписываешься в ту прослойку общества, о которой говоришь. И твоё счастье в твоих же руках. Ровно до тех пор, пока ты не решишь эту жизнь поменять, — произнес Джош и сощурился от последнего яркого луча заходящего солнца.

Тайлер облизал кровящие губы. Он давно не был так откровенен, давно не пытался поговорить, рассказать обо всем, что ворочалось у него внутри, пожирая мысли день за днем. Кто мог знать, что его персональный психолог все это время занимался не тем, чем надо: катался в старом шевроле и грабил банки. Тратил время на такие глупости, вместо того, чтобы выслушать его, Джозефа.

— Так ты меня пристрелишь? — выдохнул он наконец.

— Не сейчас, — улыбнулся Джош. — У нас куча дел — оставим твоё убийство на потом.

***

В супермаркете они закупились быстро: Джош бросал в тележку все, что попадалось под руку, задержавшись лишь перед стендом с красками для волос. «Голубая или желтая?» — спросил он у Джозефа. Голубая или желтая? Тайлер стоял рядом, слизывал с губы кровь, сдирал заусенец с пальца и дергался как наркоман под ломкой. Ему было глубоко плевать, голубая или желтая. 

— Розовая, — выдавил он из себя, глядя на повреждённую кожу на пальцах. Джош удивлённо поднял брови, а потом пожал плечами — почему бы и нет?

В этом же отделе прихватил машинку для стрижки волос, а в соседнем бритву и пену для бритья. Тайлер плёлся за ним как на привязи, сам не понимая, почему до сих пор не пытается сбежать: вокруг них ходили люди, переговаривались, в супермаркете играла ненавязчивая музыка — такая, которая мотивирует повыбирать подольше и закупиться совершенно ненужными вещами. Долбанные маркетологи. 

— Не дизайнерское, но хлопок, — он вздрогнул от голоса Джоша: тот держал в руке плечики с клетчатой рубашкой и джинсами. — Худой ты… Злоупотребляешь режимом?

Тайлер фыркнул. 

— Ты же не будешь ходить в костюме, — резонно заметил Джош и приложил рубашку к груди Джозефа: не дать, не взять заботливая мамочка.

— А я буду ходить? — уточнил Джозеф, обхватывая запястье парня тонким кольцом длинных пальцев. — Что ты вообще делаешь?

Джош нахмурился и вырвал свою руку из слабого захвата. В неестественном свете супермаркета, на фоне выращенных на пестицидах яблок и томатов, под попсовую музыку лицо Тайлера казалось совсем серым и уставшим. Обречённым. 

— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? — уточнил Джош. — Ты увидел свою судьбу в моих руках. Понял, что рыпаться бесполезно, но не расслабился, не поплыл по течению, а стал истерить и паниковать. Зачем?

Тайлер молчал. 

— Наша разница только в отношении, — расслабленно улыбнулся Джош. — Даже в полном дерьме я продолжаю делать то, что хочу. Хочу купить дерганному шизофренику рубашку — и покупаю ее. Хочу съесть буррито, и ем его. Хочу убить кого-то — убиваю. 

Его слова — хлесткие, прямые — били в грудь так, что Тайлер почти отшатывался от каждого звука. Сердцебиение, до этого подскочившее до запредельной скорости, вдруг выровнялось. Успокоилось дыхание и прошло беспокойство.

— А что делаешь ты? — спросил Джош, и Джозеф не смог ему ответить. 

Спокойствие приходит после принятия решения. Выбор был сделан — он сам не знал, какой, но уже чувствовал себя легче. Скорее всего он просто принял свою судьбу. 

Принял ее, а заодно и рубашку из рук Джоша.


	5. История Тайлера. Глава четвертая

Вывеска мотеля мерцала перегоревшей буквой “P” в слове Paradise — очень претенциозно и самоуверенно, по мнению Тайлера, потому как гостиница была далека от рая так же как он сам. Правда, ожидать другого посреди богом забытой трассы не приходилось: странно, что кто-то вообще тут решился строить гостиницу. 

Они остановились на стоянке мотеля уже затемно, явно после полуночи — Тайлер скосил глаза на так и не включённый плеер и мотнул разболевшейся головой. 

— Конечно, не Хилтон, но ты же не слишком щепетилен в этом плане? — произнес Джош и открыл дверцу со своей стороны. Ночью жаркий смог рассеялся, и теперь Джозефа слегка потряхивало — но в этом, вполне возможно, были виноваты его нервишки, а не ночной ветер.

— Ты идёшь? — Джош нагнулся, заглядывая через распахнутую дверь машины и собирая сумки. — Или предпочитаешь спать тут?

Джозефу было глубоко наплевать, но он послушно дёрнул за ручку, толкнул дверь и скорее вывалился чем вышел из машины. В его кармане грела душу почти полная пачка сигарет — купили во все том же супермаркете, — над головой мерцали россыпи звёзд, а за спиной плескалась вода бассейна мотеля — чрезмерная роскошь для такой затхлой дыры. 

— Все ещё дуешься? — поправляя пистолет, заткнутый со спины в ремень штанов, поинтересовался Джош. — С тобой невероятно сложно дружить, приятель.

— Зато с тобой просто, — фыркнул Тайлер и пропихнул руки в карманы брюк.

— Ты и не пытался на самом деле, — в ответ пожал плечами тот. — Не в твоих правилах давать людям шанс?

Тайлер ничего не ответил. Подхватил протянутую сумку — сумку с тремястами тысячами долларов — и поплёлся за Джошем следом, не смея отрывать взгляд от его спины. За дорогой тканью пиджака, накинутого на его плечи, прятался револьвер с одной пулей. 

_Хочешь узнать, как умирает человек?_

***

Внутри мотель оказался ещё непригляднее чем снаружи: искусственная пальма на ресепшене загораживала прохудившееся кресло, тихо бубнил себе под нос маленький телевизор, передавая повтор “Моя жена меня приворожила”, а престарелая администратор тихо спала.

— Прошу прощения? — вежливо произнёс Джош, и Тайлер нервно дёрнул губой: преувеличено добродушные манеры парня отзывались острой болью в его виске — как спицей пронзали. Женщина пошевелилась, потёрла глаза и только потом поняла, что прибыли постояльцы.

— Номер на двоих, — не дожидаясь приветствия — да и о каком приветствии может идти речь, если спутанные космы старухи обрамляли ее опухшее лицо и красные от похмелья глаза, — попросил Джош и довольно прикусил нижнюю губу. Его радовало и удаление этого мотеля от цивилизации, и администратор: та вообще была то, что нужно — невменяемая женщина, которая при всём своём желании не сможет опознать парней, пусть даже их уже и объявили в розыск. Хотя Тайлер не был в этом уверен.

— С двуспальной постелью? — прохрипела она, доставая из кармана Орбит и бросая в рот пластинку. Как назло она избегала их взглядов — даже на лица смотреть отказывалась напрочь, и Джозеф хотел уже было положить свою руку на стойку, чтобы привлечь ее внимание, как Джош его остановил — словно невзначай приподнял полу пиджака и положил руку на рукоять револьвера. Черт… 

— Так с двуспальной? — переспросила она уже раздраженно, и Джош рассмеялся. 

— Пожалуй, нет, не будем торопить события, — он положил на стол банкноту в сто баксов и хмыкнул. — А ещё так вышло, что мы забыли паспорта. Очень неприятная ситуация, знаете ли.

Под тусклой лампой, в тени мерзкой пластиковой пальмы глупо подмигивал своим черно-белым глазом Бен Франклин. Ещё пару секунд Джозеф рассчитывал, что женщина пойдёт на принцип, но вот — ее морщинистая ладошка с облезлым маникюром легла на банкноту, и в следующую секунду ее уже не было. Не женщины, разумеется, а купюры.

— С вас тридцать пять с полтиной, если без завтраков, — прохрипела она как ни в чем не бывало и выдула пузырь жвачки.

— Без завтраков, — мотнул головой Джош и достал из кармана мелочь. — Мы спешим.

Женщина пожала плечами и потянулась к ящику на стене.

— Ключи, полотенца, — и снова уселась в своё кресло. 

Над их головами все так же плыл бубнеж древнего телека. Старый ситком давил на барабанные перепонки, и Джозеф нервно дергал пальцами каждый раз, когда слышал закадровый смех людей, которые уже давно умерли.

— Спасибо, мэм.

Джош кивнул на выход, подхватив ключи и стопку стиранных-перестиранных махровых чудовищ, призывно улыбнулся и пошёл вперёд. А Тайлер, бросив на снова задремавшую женщину флегматичный взгляд, поплёлся следом. От усталости у него плохо соображала голова, так что и разобраться в собственных чувствах и ощущениях он не мог: да, он боялся, но нет, рисковать не стал бы. Сейчас уже поздно было что-то менять, да и от липкого, уже ставшего частью этого дня, страха отделаться он не мог — сам себя ненавидел за собственный флегматизм и покорность. Неужели, ему сложно сопротивляться? Нет. Так в чем же дело? 

Он задавал этот вопрос раз за разом, пока не пришёл к единственно правильному ответу — в сопротивлении не было смысла. И от этой мысли становилось чуточку, но все же спокойнее.

Джош поднимался по лестнице наверх, минуя галерею с закрытой на ночь столовой, и насвистывал веселенький мотивчик. Одинаковые бледно-голубые двери, все глядящие слепыми глазками на лазурную воду грязного бассейна ничем друг от друга не отличались, только цифрами — искусственно состаренными номерками под бронзу. От этой монотонности укачивало, и уже через минуту Джозефу показалось, что он в нескончаемом трипе — скучном и неинтересном. Как от передоза паленой травкой — и в том, и в этом случае головная боль была неизменным его спутником.

— Двадцать первый… Здесь, — Джош вставил ключ с большущим брелоком— набалдашником в замочную скважину, толкнул дверь и пошарил ладонью по стенке, выискивая выключатель. — Добро пожаловать, Тай-Тай.

Безликий номер с двумя застеленными бледно-голубыми покрывалами постелями, гостеприимно распахнутой дверью в душевую, телевизором, едва ли не старше самого Тайлера, и двумя тумбочками, на одной из которых темнела переплетенная в дермантин Библия — вот и все убранство. Захватывающий антураж. Тайлер мог дать руку на отсечение, что в этом номере трахали шлюх настолько же часто, насколько вскрывали вены — более подходящего места, чтобы распрощаться с жизнью неудачника он не мог представить. А Джош этого, казалось, и не замечал: радостно оглянулся на него, бросил на пол пакеты с едой и одеждой и по-детски беззаботно прыгнул на одну из кроватей. 

— Воняет, конечно, но все лучше, чем в машине спать, — пожал плечами он, словно оправдываясь, и потянулся к пульту от телевизора.

Джозеф ещё мгновение стоял в дверном проеме, не зная, что ему делать дальше, нервно посмотрел в сторону коридора, прикидывая, получится ли сбежать, но, вновь переведя взгляд на Джоша, наткнулся на револьвер в его руке. 

— Опять ты, черт подери, мечешься? — скучающе уточнил Джош и указал дулом на другую кровать. — Захлопни, наконец, эту проклятую дверь.

И Тайлер скинул на пол сумку, ногой пнул дверь и прошёл на середину комнаты. Во рту собиралась слюна, пульс ускорялся, за спиной звучал проигрыш CNN. 

— Сейчас будет самое интересное. Вопрос, ищут нас уже или нет, — приподнял бровь Джош. — Не свалишь от телека?

И пролистал ещё несколько каналов, выискивая местные сводки новостей. 

— Ставлю десять баксов, что они уже составили фоторобот. 

— Они могли взять мое фото, — пожал плечами Тайлер и достал сигарету. По цвету она ничем не отличалась от его кожи на пальцах — значило ли это, что она была его частью? В дурацких социальных рекламах часто сравнивали жизнь человека с тлеющим окурком. На этот раз вполне можно было отсчитывать оставшееся время до смерти количеством сигарет в пачке. Успеет ли он скурить все?...

— Мне от твоей мрачной физиономии уже дурно, — поморщился Джош и отбросил в сторону пульт. — Шёл бы ты в душ.

Джозеф кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от пачки. Пульс все ускорялся, сердце дробило рёбра, правое веко пульсировало в нервном тике. 

— Мне будут нужны таблетки, если ты не собираешься убивать меня сейчас, — вдруг произнёс он, раскуривая сигарету. 

— Болеешь? — чуть более заинтересованно уточнил Джош, переведя взгляд от новостей на серое лицо Джозефа. 

— Вроде того, — и Тайлер неожиданно покраснел. Нет, подумать только — просить антидепрессанты у преступника, который держит его в заложниках. Да что, черт возьми, с ним не так? 

— Купим, — равнодушно кивнул Джош и снова уставился в телек.

Джозеф ждал чего-то ещё, каких-то вопросов, быть может грубости, но тот, расслабленно закинув за голову руки, безмятежно улыбался и внимательно смотрел выпуск, кажется, о пандах в зоопарке Нью-Йорка. Это было по-настоящему странно — такое завершение отстойно начавшегося дня. Добавить к сказанному было уже нечего, и Тайлер, медленно подхватив полотенце и пакет с новой одеждой, пошёл в душ.

***

Белый с серым налётом кафель давил на черепную коробку, да так, что зацепиться взглядом было не за что. Через чуть приоткрытое окошко под потолком задувало, а рыжий таракан у раковины не шевелился — приполз подыхать к воде.

Джозеф оперся носком ботинка о трубу водопровода, подтянулся к окошку и выглянул вниз: отвесная стена со второго этажа уходила вниз до самой земли, а под окном стелилось поле — разглядеть хоть что-то ещё во тьме ночи было очень сложно. Он спрыгнул на пол, смахнул сдохшего таракана, включил воду и несколько раз плеснул в своё лицо. Заляпанное зеркало отражало стену и его помятую физиономию: на фоне пусть и серого кафеля его лицо казалось почти чёрным от усталости. 

— Твою ж… — он согнулся над раковиной, пытаясь успокоить бухающее сердце, схватился за впалый живот и...

...Круговорот воды закручивал его выблеванную желчь в спирали, весело кружил, пока та не исчезала в тёмном зеве трубы. Он согнулся снова и снова, уже не понимая, чем вообще его тошнит — за последние сутки он не ел, да и аппетита не было. Перед глазами все плыло, и Тайлер не понимал — вода это или пространство.

— Тайлер? — услышал он голос Джоша. — Ты в порядке, приятель?

Он рвано кивнул, забыв, что увидеть его тот не может. 

— Да… Да!

— Я могу войти? — снова тихий стук по двери как хруст костей.

— Нет, — он оперся руками о раковину, еще раз согнувшись пополам и пытаясь отдышаться: сердце стучало в горле, перед глазами пульсировали круги, а горло сдавливала невидимая рука.

— Я, пожалуй, все же войду, — несколько крепких ударов плечом, и дверь, жалобно скрипнув, с треском распахнулась, ударившись о кафель. — Проклятье…

Джозеф осел на пол, пальцами соскребая несуществующую удавку с шеи, хватал губами воздух и хлопал помутневшими глазами. Страх, весь день терзавший его острыми когтями, сейчас проглотил с головой, и паника захлестывала, утягивая в бездну. И ничего больше не существовало — маленькая грязная ванная, со светящей под потолком лампочкой без плафона, с порхающим мотыльком и сосредоточенным лицом Джоша где-то на периферии. Последние видения настоящего — такого нереального, как в компьютерной игре с хорошей графикой, но хреновой сюжетной частью.

— Что с тобой, Тайлер? — Джош подался вперёд, подхватил его за плечи и встряхнул. — Что за?...

— Я в… порядке, — прохрипел Джозеф и вцепился пальцами в его локоть. Чувствовать тёплую кожу под пальцами было невероятно приятно — одиночество отступало, зато на глаза выступали слезы. Если бы он мог сейчас соображать, то предпочёл бы думать, что только от рвотных позывов, а никак не от его тупой сентиментальности.

— Черта с два ты в порядке!

Джош рванул рубашку, открывая доступ кислороду, перегнул его через своё плечо и, приподняв, затянул в ванную. Худое, все словно бы сделанное из углов тело безжизненно замерло — только дергалась тощая грудь от приступов кашля и удушья.

— Успокойся, — произнёс Джош ровно и бережно подхватил его за затылок, чтобы голова не ударился о бортик ванной. — Просто постарайся успокоиться.

Тайлер сипел, почти теряя сознание. В горле раздувался шар, отекали связки, а вдохнуть получалось все сложнее. Он цеплялся за руку Джоша, совершенно отчётливо, сквозь тёмные круги перед глазами замечая и разноцветный пляж на его майке, и отросшую щетину на подбородке, и коричневые корни дерева его тату на запястье. Картинки мелькали, отпечатываясь в подсознании чрезмерно контрастными слайдами, ударялись о его черепную коробку и исчезали вновь. И это было пугающе — до ужаса страшно и крипово. И он никак не мог припомнить, сталкивался ли он с таким страхом — животным, безотчетным — хоть когда-то.

— Дыши, — проговорил Джош, усаживая его в ванную и надавливая на грудь. — Все в порядке. Ты в порядке.

Его слова, как мантра, звучали в ушах Тайлера на повторе, заставляя верить и полагаться на них: в порядке, он в порядке. В порядке. В порядке?

Продолжая давить на впалую грудь, Джош локтем включил воду, чертыхнулся, регулируя температуру, и уложил его удобнее в ванную. 

— Сейчас тебя отпустит, просто постарайся дышать, слышишь? — пробормотал он, дрожащими пальцами распахивая рот Джозефа и вытягивая его западающий язык. И эта забота — обыкновенная на самом деле, заставляла панику придержать свой пыл. Беспредельный страх, заворачивающий Джозефа в свой плотный кокон, оседал, из глаз Тайлера пропадала бессмысленная дымка, грудь начинала подниматься ровнее, а острые плечи вздрагивали от рыданий. Он мог дышать.

— Все нормально, — Джош провёл ладонью по его шее, повернул лицо на себя и сжал худые щёки. — Слышишь?

Тайлер устало кивнул, чувствуя как по телу распространяется тепло — затёкшие мышцы расслаблялись, а внутри растекалась пустота — благодатное ничто. Так бывало и раньше, но он ясно осознавал, что все, что было раньше — в прошлом. Сейчас есть только эти мгновения, минуты, когда ему помогает его потенциальный убийца, тот, кто приберёг для него пулю в револьвере.

_Хочешь узнать, как умирает человек?_

— Ну ты и… — выдохнул Джош, и только сейчас Тайлер понял, что тот испугался. Повезло же ему с заложником — ненормальный псих, страдающий от перманентной депрессии и астмы. Хотя, сам виноват — не нужно было брать его с собой. 

Он попытался улечься поудобнее, но дрожащие руки не слушались.

— У тебя же есть ингалятор? — вдруг спросил Джош, устало осев на пол и откинув голову на стенку.

— Был, — хрипло кивнул Тайлер, наблюдая, как ванная заполняется водой, как намокают его брюки, ботинки, грязная рубашка с несчастными пуговицами, вырванными с мясом. Он потянулся было к карману, но пачка уже намокла, превратив сигареты в размякшую жижу. — Черт…

— Оно и к лучшему, — лениво взмахнул пальцем Джош, проводив его движение взглядом. — Ты задолбал курить. И, судя по всему, тебе и нельзя. Чертов астматик-шизофреник...

— Отвали, — простонал Тайлер, закрывая глаза. — Ингалятор украли сегодня… вернее, вчера утром. Из машины, представляешь? Магнитолу, упаковку прозака, пачку мета и ингалятор. Ублюдки…

Джош рассмеялся. 

— Да у тебя удачный день, приятель, — он вытянул ноги, насколько позволяло расстояние комнатки, и повернул голову к Джозефу. — Тогда купим новый. Хотя, видит Бог, ты мне обходишься недёшево.

— Не мои проблемы, — пожал плечами Тайлер и приподнялся, сдергивая с плеч рубашку. Тело не подчинялось, усталость, осевшая на руках и ногах мертвым грузом, не давала пошевелиться, и он, выругавшись, снова улёгся.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил Джош. — Давай сниму штаны.

Тайлер кивнул, дёрнул за ремень, расстёгивая ширинку, и чуть приподнялся на острых лопатках, постанывая от боли. Джош потянул за его ботинки, стащил мокрые носки, ухватился за штанины и потянул на себя.

— Надо было пристрелить тебя ещё в Колумбусе, — проворчал он, рассматривая худое, по-мальчишечьи тонкое тело Джозефа.

— Никто тебя не отговаривал, — ответил потрескавшимися губами Тайлер. — И ничто не мешает тебе сделать это прямо сейчас.

— О, нет, — хохотнул Джош. — Сейчас ты напоминаешь мне побитого щенка. Знаешь, таких подбирают на улице и ухаживают за ними.

— А потом усыпляют, — в тон ему ответил Джозеф, перехватывая его взгляд. Джош помедлил несколько секунд, сворачивая в руках промокшее тряпьё и беззастенчиво рассматривая тело Тайлера.

— Тоже верно, — согласился он. — Но с тобой, очевидно, веселее, не так ли?

Джозеф фыркнул, подтянулся на руках и встал на ноги, отвернувшись от Джоша. Стянув с себя белье, поднял лицо к струям душа и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом. Ему было плевать, есть ли тут Джош, смотрит ли, потому что вакуум, образовавшийся после приступа, продолжал держать его в плотной сфере безразличия.

— У тебя часто такое бывает? — вдруг спросил его Джош, и Тайлер повернул в его сторону голову, чтобы посмотреть, как парень поднимается с пола и отряхивает забрызганные водой штаны.

— Нет.

— Хорошо, это хорошо, — улыбнулся он и, швырнув в угол испорченные вещи Тайлера, вышел в спальню. 

Телевизор все ещё бубнил, по экрану ползла сводка новостей о чрезвычайных ситуациях в городе. Джозеф слышал, как Джош сделал погромче, как скрипнули под весом тела пружины матраса и как зашуршал один из пакетов с покупками из супермаркета. Тайлер быстро умылся, сполоснул рот, в котором до сих пор отдавало желчью, и вышел из душа. По-прежнему дрожали колени, пальцы, зато страха не было, а паника исчезла. 

— Умеешь красить? — спросил Джош вышедшего из душа Тайлера. Тот, в клетчатой рубашке, великоватых ему штанах, без отросшей щетины казался младше лет на десять — выпускник школы, если не десятиклассник. И мялся точно так же — то ли от застенчивости, то ли из-за пережитого стресса. Удивительное преображение — даже круги под глазами стали меньше.

— Нет, — мотнул он головой и оперся о косяк двери плечом. 

— Тогда придётся научиться, — рассмеялся Джош и зубами вскрыл пакетик с перчатками. — По-моему тут все просто: эти два тюбика размешиваем, встряхиваем… А это что? Точно. Шампунь. Вот дерьмо…

Он распечатал инструкцию и, точно следуя указаниям, начал смешивать краску. Джозеф подошёл ближе, пряча руки в карманах и внимательно рассматривая беззаботного Джоша. Как можно было так спокойно смотреть в будущее? Как мог он одним махом перечеркивать свои ошибки, прощать себя за неправильно сделанный выбор, нисколько не терзаясь и не мучая мыслями о том, что было бы если? Как мог он, осознавая всю опасность сложившейся ситуации так легко и беззаботно сидеть и читать состав краски для волос — розовой, мать ее, краски! Тайлер хотел было открыть рот, высказать все, что только думает, но, внезапно поймав взгляд Джоша, он просто улыбнулся. Застенчиво и растерянно — как будто не умел этого делать на самом деле. 

— Я помогу, ты все не так делаешь. Дай мне… — проговорил он, протягивая руки к тюбику, хотел было забрать, как вдруг услышал женский голос диктора, произносящий его имя.

Он медленно обернулся: по телевизору показывали его собственное фото — совершенно неудачное, с водительских прав — там он казался больше преступником, чем жертвой. Да и похож на самого себя был не слишком и сильно.

— ...в сговоре с работником банка было ограблено отделение…

— О! Сделай погромче! — встрепенулся Джош и хлопнул его по ноге, заставляя отступить в сторону. — Это про тебя!

Тайлер медленно кивнул и чуть не подавился, вслушиваясь в слова диктора. 

— Тайлер Джозеф, ранее не привлекавшийся сотрудниками полиции, совершил дерзкое ограбление банка. По словам представителей охранной фирмы, в сговоре со своим приятелем, он отключил камеры видеонаблюдения и электричество, обналичить банковский сейф на сумму около пятисот тысяч долларов… 

— Вот ведь лживые ублюдки! — громко рухнулся Джош и хлопнул себя по колену. 

— ...после чего преступники скрылись. Установить личность соучастника преступления пока не удалось. Составлен примерный фоторобот по описанию очевидцев. 

На экране, рядом с неудачным фото Тайлера, возникло лицо Джоша — совершенно неузнаваемое, бородатое и насупленное. Удивительно, насколько плохо его описали те парни из охранной фирмы.

— Идиоты, — рассмеялся Джош. — Да меня и родная мать не узнала бы. Неужели у меня насколько большой нос?...

Он выдавливал на голову краску, с удовольствием рассматривал фотографии на экране и совсем не замечал, как бледнеет Джозеф. 

— Я… Они меня обвинили в грабеже, — пробормотал Тайлер тихо. Пузырь безмятежности, окутавший его несколькими минутами ранее, вдруг лопнул и пропал, словно и не было его. По ногам, по коже заструились новые волны ужаса — вот только этот ужас уже не походил на паническую атаку. Настоящий страх потерять собственную жизнь оказался новой гранью знакомого чувства. Привычный уклад, работа, квартирка на окраине Гаханны, машина с выдранной вандалами автомагнитолой и посиделки в баре с братьями Уэй по пятницам — все это стало недосягаемо. И, наверное, поэтому безумно притягательно.

— Ничего удивительного, — пожал плечами Джош. — Ты подозрительный тип, уж прости. Ты своё лицо часто видишь? Вечно чем-то недоволен.

Джозеф сел на кровать, глядя на своё фото на экране и не узнавая. Как же так? Ведь он же жертва! Это его последние двенадцать часов угрожают убить! Насколько надо быть уродами, чтобы подумать, что он мог украсть эти деньги? 

— И что… И что, мать твою, мне теперь делать? — упавшим голосом уточнил Тайлер.

— Ты ожидал, что они на твоё спасение отправят отряд морских котиков? — рассмеялся Джош, размазывая по волосам краску. — Успокойся, Тай-Тай. Успокойся и… 

Он наклонился к нему ближе, заглядывая в глаза и улыбаясь. 

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

Тайлер молчал.

_Хочешь узнать, как умирает человек? На запредельной скорости._


	6. История Тайлера. Глава пятая

В конце концов он, разумеется, уснул. И даже глупый бубнеж телевизора ему не помешал: Тайлер просто накрылся с головой тёплым одеялом, а сверху ещё и подушку взгромоздил — и это не смотря на то, что столбик термометра на окне всю ночь зашкаливал. 

Джош, в постели напротив, тихо похрапывал, и Джозеф, уже проваливаясь в дрёму, в который раз позавидовал его необъяснимой и такой притягательной невозмутимости: это же надо быть таким непрошибаемым.

Он моргнул раз, другой. В третий раз, когда он открыл глаза, через неплотно прикрытые шторы светило яркое солнце, а спать ему уже не хотелось. Вчерашняя усталость угнездилась в постели, и, когда он поднялся, тупая боль в виске только усилилась. Во рту сушило, неприятно стягивало щеку (во сне он умудрился обслюнявить всю подушку и, сейчас увидев это, просто перевернул ее на другую сторону), а в затылке неприятно зудело — как есть похмелье. За одним исключением — накануне он не пил.

Джоша в номере не оказалось, и Тайлер, одернув измятую рубашку, постучал в дверь ванной, рассчитывая найти парня там. На грязном кафеле все так же лежал дохлый таракан, как попало валялись испорченные его ботинки, а от угла с мокрой одеждой Джозефа несло гнилью, хоть через открытое окошко и задувал лёгкий ветерок. Он включил воду, обмылся, избегая рассматривать своё мятое лицо и воспалённые глаза, а потом присел на краешек унитаза, взглядом зацепившись за дрожащие руки.

Последний раз прозак он принимал перед сном, накануне пятницы. Сейчас, судя по бьющему через окно солнцу, было около полудня, а значит, без колёс он продержался почти двое суток. И если не купить таблетки, станет только хуже — вчерашний приступ покажется лёгкой головной болью по сравнению с радужными перспективами ломки. 

— Дерьмо, — выдохнул он сквозь зубы и поднялся. 

В пакете на полу номера валялись упаковки Twinkie, и Тайлер, отшвыривая их в сторону, нагнулся, чтобы поискать что-нибудь попить. Саднящая боль в горле казалась изощренной пыткой — придатком к непреходящему ощущению собственной ничтожности. И Джозеф прекрасно осознавал, что борется с подсознательным желанием улечься на пол и ногтями вспарывать кожу на висках в попытке выцарапать боль. Что это абсолютно точно не помогло бы, Тайлер осознавал также.

Нужно было что-то решать с будущим, если его мнение, конечно, что-то значило. Вот только само понятие будущего в рамках сегодняшнего дня выглядело в принципе фантасмагорично — детские каракули на забытом родителями чеке с крупной суммой: очень болезненно и проблемно. Хотя даже в таком случае есть варианты. В случае же с Джозефом все решения принимал далеко не он. Так или иначе, этого самого пресловутого будущего у него могло бы и не быть от слова совсем — все по той же причине глобальной его беспомощности. 

Вчерашняя мысль покончить со всем одним выстрелом вдруг заиграла новыми красками и не казалась такой уж и глупой. Да, малодушной, но совсем не глупой.

И, подумав об этом, Тайлер снова обвёл комнату взглядом, словно ожидал, что из-под кровати выпрыгнет Джош и наставит на него револьвер — как в малобюджетных боевиках. Но того не было, и Джозеф, дёрнув за ручку, распахнул дверь номера. 

Под балконом коридора блестел бассейн, в котором на спине плавал Джош. Он, раскинув руки в стороны, держался на воде и довольно улыбался, щурясь от солнца.

Джозеф несколько минут рассеянно смотрел на безмятежно покачивающего под ветерком Джоша, а потом, покосившись на свои босые ноги, все же решился спуститься во дворик мотеля. 

— Ты не закрыл дверь, — вместо приветствия произнёс он, рассматривая намокшие розовые волосы парня: тот с вечера подровнял виски машинкой и сбрил к чертям щетину — узнать его на самом деле было бы сложно.

— Доброе утро, — Джош моргнул, неловко шлёпнул ладонью по воде и в два больших гребка подплыл к бортику. — Зачем было ее закрывать?

Тайлер поджал пальцы на ногах и нервно дёрнул плечом, не зная, что ответить. Не говорить же, что он мог сбежать — тогда какого черта Джозеф здесь? Солнце, отражаясь от воды, нещадно резало воспалённые глаза и он морщился, пытаясь сморгнуть выступившие слёзы.

— Не дрейфь, _соучастник_ , — поиграв бровью протянул Джош и, подтянувшись на руках, уселся у воды. — Хочешь свалить — вперёд, я не держу.

И он мотнул головой, стряхивая с волос капли прямо на джинсы Тайлера.

— Ты издеваешься? — раздраженно отряхнул штаны тот и присел рядом на корточки, внимательно глядя, как по плечу Джоша ползёт хрустальная капелька воды. Маленькая и очень блестящая.

— Нет. Немного, — рассмеялся Джош и обернулся. — Ты босиком?

— Ботинки развалились, — отмахнулся Джозеф и облизал губы. — Ты не сворачивай с темы. Ты меня втянул в это дерьмо, поэтому…

— Поэтому что? — перебил его Джош абсолютно серьезно. — Могу извиниться. 

Джозеф поморщился. 

— Ты разрушил мою жизнь, — стараясь игнорировать боль в висках и сухость в горле, проговорил Тайлер. Острые камушки под его ногами неприятно впивались в кожу, но эта мелочь казалась несущественной. 

— Ого! Жизнь! — Джош хлопнул ладонями по своим коленям и тут же повернулся к нему всем телом, с искренним любопытством вглядываясь в изнеможенное лицо Джозефа. — Такое сокровище — эта твоя жизнь. Вчера ты так за неё цеплялся, когда умолял меня пустить тебе пулю в лоб.

— Заткнись! — резко прервал его Джозеф и выпрямился. За его спиной переглянулась пара с ребёнком на руках — типичная американская семейка, хоть сейчас на афишу тупого ситкома.

«Идите к черту, ради всего святого…»

— Джозеф, не пытайся спихнуть на меня свою вину, — улыбаясь, проговорил Джош и откинулся на локти, подставив лицо солнцу.

— Да ты… — Тайлер чуть не задохнулся от возмущения: ещё одна иголочка в висок. — Ты меня похитил!

Сказал это, любуясь блестящей кожей. И он не знал, как и почему, но эти проклятые капли на животе Джоша, эти гребанные бусины воды его гипнотизировали, и он просто не мог отвести от него взгляда.

— Мне очень жаль? — криво ухмыльнулся Джош.

— Нет, не жаль, — скривил губы Тайлер и присел рядом на корточки, все так же поедая его плечи взглядом — да что с ним, черт подери, не так?

— Не жаль, — деланно обреченно согласился Джош и качнул головой, прищуриваясь. И только сейчас Джозеф осознал, что откровенно пялится. И что Джош это видит.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь делать дальше? — усилием воли заставив себя отвернуться, поинтересовался Тайлер. Правда, это ничуть не помогло: перед глазами все так же маячили розовые как сахарная вата волосы и дерзкие ключицы. И если бы он не был уверен в том, что почти годовое потребление прозака убило все его желания напрочь, Тайлер бы сказал, что он возбуждён. Что совершенно было и не к месту, и не вовремя.

— Могу предложить тебе искупаться, — расслабленно произнёс Джош.

— Я не об этом, — раздраженно нахмурился Тайлер с ужасом осознавая, что дремавшее до сегодняшнего дня либидо вдруг проснулось. Да ещё и как…

— В таком случае, — Джош поднялся на ноги, подхватил с пластикового шезлонга мотельное полотенце и принялся вытирать волосы. — Ты все ещё мой заложник. А пуля в револьвере все ещё принадлежит тебе.

И все переживания Джозефа о возникшем так не вовремя стояке вдруг отошли на второй план — сознание тут же захватил животный страх. Тайлер медленно разогнулся, пытаясь унять дёргающееся в приступе сердце, а потом тряхнул головой.

— В таком случае, я буду считать это решением, — глухо пробормотал он, глядя, как Джош натягивает на все ещё влажное тело свою майку, а на голову бейсболку.

— Забираем вещи и поехали, — хлопнул его по плечу Джош. — Нам ещё надо придумать что-то с твоей обувью. Не будешь же ходить босиком.

***

К вечеру они пересекли границу штата.

Огайо оставил за их спиной летний дождь и грозовые тучи, и Тайлер слегка трясущимися пальцами пытался врубить на iPod подходящую музыку. С каждым часом его накрывало все сильнее, и паника то накатывала на него, то отступала, заставляя выключаться из реальности по мановению гребанной волшебной палочки. 

В маленьком городке на границе штата они заехали в молл, и, пока Тайлера крючило от страха в машине, Джош забежал в Nike, на свой вкус схватил кроссовки и пару носков. И теперь Джозеф едва не проглатывал свой язык, морщась от сухости во рту, зато ноги, поцарапанные утром о камешки у бассейна, теперь чувствовали себя куда комфортнее своего хозяина.

— Я опять проголодался, — заметил Джош, щурясь от заходящего за верхушки деревьев солнца. — Заедем за тако?

— Я не голоден, — буркнул Тайлер и, подтянув ногу на сиденье, упёрся локтем в колено.

— Ты не ел уже сутки. Если не больше, — пожал плечами Джош и бросил на него любопытный взгляд. — Решил заморить себя голодом, раз уж не убиваю тебя сам?

Тайлер не ответил: тяжело вздохнул, потёр шею, а потом вообще прикрыл глаза и откинулся на кресло, пытаясь найти удобную позу. 

— Что ты принимал? — спросил его, наконец, Джош, откидывая козырёк от солнца.

— Прозак, — буркнул Тайлер и приоткрыл глаза, повернув в его сторону голову. И тут же залип на руку, украшенную татуировкой.

— Все было настолько плохо? — не замечая его взгляда, уточнил Джош. 

Вёл он аккуратно и не торопясь, опустив окно и выставив руку наружу. На заднем сиденье тачки все так же лежала сумка с наличными, глок и чёрная шапка с прорезями. Каждый раз, когда Тайлер бросал туда свой взгляд, он вздрагивал и сжимался все больше, хотя, видит Бог, куда сильнее его беспокоил спрятанный за распахнутыми полами рубашки Джоша револьвер. Этот страх принимал фактически мистическое значение в свете его ломки: Джозефу казалось, что пистолет, совершенно без воли своего хозяина и не смотря на его к Тайлеру отношение, однажды выстрелит самостоятельно. Выстрелит, размажет ровным слоем его мозги по карте дорог США в его руках, а большая часть придётся на хрустальные озёра Мичигана, просто потому что Джозеф давно хотел там побывать.

— Сейчас хуже, — признался он, сбрасывая оцепенение.

— Я вижу, — кивнул Джош и провёл рукой по своей шевелюре: он постоянно заглядывал в зеркало и довольно улыбался своему преображению. — Здорово же ты выбрал цвет, приятель.

Джозеф равнодушно пожал плечами. 

— Слишком ярко, как по мне.

Джош ещё раз посмотрел в зеркало, рукой оттянул прядку, а потом, чертыхнувшись, потянулся к бардачку и выудил из него потрепанную бейсболку с логотипом Дэнвер Бронкос. 

— Дэнвер Бронкос? — растянул сухие губы в усмешке Джозеф. — Предатель...

Джош притворно застонал, а потом рассмеялся, глядя на дорогу. 

— Только не говори, что ты фанат Колумбус Крю.

Тайлер промолчал. 

— Да ладно? — Джош ударил ладошками по рулю и удивлённо тряхнул головой. — Никогда бы не подумал. Они же лузеры!

Джозеф вытянул из кармана пачку и раскурил сигарету, опустив полностью стекло со своей стороны. 

— Просто неудачный год, — пожал плечами он.

— Последние… дай-ка подумать, — едва сдерживая смех, покачал головой Джош. — Последние восемь лет неудачные. Они даже не вышли в плей-офф в прошлом году.

— Все дело в Берхалтере, — сжимая в пальцах сигарету, упрямо поджал губы Джозеф. — Этот идиот опускает их все ниже по турнирной таблице.

— Вся вина на тренере, так думаешь? — заинтересованно уточнил Джош и повернул лицо к Тайлеру. Тот расслабленной прижимал к груди колени и улыбался — даже почти не дёргался.

— А на ком ещё? — мотнув пальцами с зажатой в них сигаретой, удивился Джозеф.

— На игроках.

Тайлер закрыл глаза. 

— Глупо не признавать собственные ошибки, приятель, — продолжил Джош, поддавая газу.

— Это к разговору о моем состоянии или мы просто обсуждаем футбольные команды? — вдруг прервал его Джозеф.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — хохотнул тот в ответ. — Я к тебе в психологи не записывался.

— А очень похоже.

— Тогда с тебя сорок баксов за сеанс, Тай-Тай.

Джозеф поднял руку с вытянутым средним пальцем. 

— А мама говорила, что добро возвращается, — деланно огорчённо протянул Джош, глядя, как искрит выброшенный Тайлером в окно окурок.

— Пытаешься очистить карму? — удивился Джозеф, приобнимая колени длинными руками. Его снова начало потрясывать, а виски опять тянуло болью. 

— Угу, верю в реинкарнацию, — засмеялся Джош.

— Тогда понятно, почему ты грабишь банки с экологически чистой сумкой, — лениво повернув голову, Тайлер, не отдавая отчета в своих действиях, принялся рассматривать выступающие вены на руках Джоша, напряженные мышцы, хитросплетения ветвей дерева на татуировке и длинные пальцы. И это было завораживающе. И это было красиво. И, когда Джозеф поднял на лицо Джоша глаза, тот насмешливо улыбался, закусив нижнюю губу.

— Тебе нужно поесть, — чуть более тверже повторил он, замечая смущение Джозефа. Поэтому, зацепившись взглядом за указатель к бистро в двух милях отсюда, он принялся выискивать удачный съезд.

— Я не голоден, — повторил Тайлер устало и облизнулся, все ещё рассматривая его руки. Сам факт того, что его тело так странно реагировало на Джоша, приводил его в замешательство. Он уже давно забыл, как это — хотеть кого-то. Тем более своего похитителя. Отмороженного на всю голову, к слову. 

— Я сам решу, приятель, хочешь ли ты есть, — спокойно уверил его Джош. — У тебя только есть возможность выбора места, _где_ ты будешь есть: Taco Bell или KFC. 

Он на секунду задумчиво замолчал, а потом добавил:

— Хотя нет. И этого выбора нет. Я хочу тако.

Сказал это и свернул к Walmart.


	7. История Тайлера. Глава шестая

Еще сутки Тайлер с Джошем почти не разговаривал: его трясло в ознобе, временами бросая в сон, мучило кошмарами и головной болью. Но худшим подарком из всего этого был необъяснимый сушняк — постоянный пожар во рту, который никак не получалось затушить, сколько бы бутылок минералки он ни выпил. Пытаясь забыться, Джозеф неудобно устраивался на сиденье, то подбирая ноги, то вытягивая их, откидываясь в кресле, сворачиваясь, дрожа и тихо матерясь. Иногда ему удавалось уснуть, и в такие моменты Дан старался не будить его — позволял справляться с ломкой самостоятельно.

К ночи третьего дня Тайлеру стало куда хуже — он кусал обескровленные губы, тер запястья и воспаленные глаза, всматриваясь в желтую ленту на трассе, цепляясь за нее взглядом, как за спасительный канат.

— Мы можем грабануть аптеку, раз уж тебя так штырит.

Они как раз подъезжали к Атланте, сделав хороший крюк через Канзас, когда Джош предложил это.

— Просто купить таблетки не судьба? — раздраженно поинтересовался Джозеф, уже позабыв и о страхе, и о потенциальной опасности. — Или тебе доставляет удовольствие совершать преступления?

Джош пожал плечами и, чуть задумавшись, кивнул.

— Вообще, да, — согласился он, когда они въезжали в город. — Но тут причина в другом: рецепта у тебя нет, а ни один дебил не рискнет продать нам наркотический препарат, вызывающий привыкание. Особенно тебе в таком состоянии.

Тайлер растерянно моргнул, приоткрыл было губы, желая что-то сказать, но так и не смог — мысли в голове путались. Он просто бездумно наблюдал за паркующимся Джошем, за тем, как ловко он устраивается между красным пикапом и черным джипом, заглушает мотор и сладко потягивается, разминая спину.

— Окей, Джозеф, — вдруг мягко положив ладонь на его колено, произнёс Джош и наклонился к его лицу. — Просто скажи, сможешь ли ты отказаться от колёс? Или они точно нам нужны?

Медленно переваривая услышанное, сверля взглядом пальцы на своей ноге, чувствуя тепло и приятную тяжесть его руки, Тайлер никак не мог определиться с ответом. Все мысли теперь занимала ладонь Джоша — теплая и тяжелая, — и больше ничего не существовало.

— Ясно, — произнёс Дан и, убрав руку с его колена, снова отвернулся к дороге. — Тогда поступим так: ты останешься в машине, а я скоро приду.

— Нет, — качнул головой Тайлер, с сожалением провожая руку Джоша внимательным взглядом из-под ресниц.

— Нет? — удивлённо переспросил Дан. — В смысле, нет?

— Я пойду с тобой, — тяжело ворочая языком и нервно расчесывая запястье, упрямо объяснил Джозеф. — Один я тут рехнусь.

— Это на десять минут, — все ещё удивляясь такой реакции, в замешательстве сказал Джош. Тайлер снова покачал головой, заерзал, фактически купаясь в ужасе от мысли остаться в одиночестве. А что если Дан не вернётся? Что будет дальше — он свернётся клубочком и сдохнет, сдирая с рук кожу и докуривая последнюю сигарету? Радужная перспектива, которой, правда, оснований никаких не было, но тем не менее он не мог перестать думать об этом.

— Джозеф, у тебя крыша едет, — спокойно заметил Джош, включая музыку на айподе и подключая его к магнитоле. — У меня есть пара идей, что делать, но мне нужно немного времени. Ты посидишь тут пятнадцать минут без меня?

Тайлер подтянул к подбородку колени и чертыхнулся, зубами впиваясь в ткань джинсов. Хреново, когда подводит не только сознание, но и твое собственное непослушное тело.

— Дан, ты впутал меня в это дерьмо, — нервно улыбаясь, сказал вдруг Джозеф. — Если бы не ты, я бы торчал сейчас в офисе, не парясь о завтрашнем дне. Или о том, что закончатся таблетки.

— Меня как раз это и беспокоит, — пробормотал Джош, вытягивая из сумки на заднем сиденье балаклаву и глок.

— О чем ты?

Тайлер уставился на замок бардачка, вспомнив, что за этой неприметной дверкой хранится револьвер. Старенький револьвер с одной пулей — судьба, поджидающая его день ото дня. Его страх и решение его же проблем — чем не идеальный выход?

— О твоей нездоровой зависимости от стабильности и планов. О неспособности существовать без рамок.

— Чушь…

— Чушь? Да тебя дёргает от ломки. И, честно говоря, я не до конца уверен в том, что это все на самом деле происходит с тобой — мне кажется, по большей части ты себя накручиваешь.

Джош щелчком достал магазин из глока и ногтем просчитал патронник. И у Джозефа никак не укладывалось в голове, как сосредоточенный на разговоре Джош легко управляется с эмоциями по поводу предстоящего грабежа — неужели его это совсем не беспокоит? Его и правда больше волнует скрючившийся на сиденье Тайлер или это убедительная маска?

— Почему ты со мной носишься? — спросил Джозеф неожиданно жалобно. — Что тебе от меня надо?

— Большая и чистая, — серьезно ответил Дан, выждал, пока глаза Тайлера от удивления примут правильную форму пятидесятицентовиков, а потом рассмеялся. — Откуда я знаю? Скучно мне, вот и взял тебя с собой.

Он запихнул пистолет под майку и снова посмотрел на Джозефа.

— Жди. Скоро вернусь.

И оставил его в машине одного.

Сквозь пыльное от дорог лобовое стекло было прекрасно видно, как Джош подошёл к кофейному аппарату у аптеки, украдкой, из-под надвинутой почти на глаза шапки рассматривая выступы и козырьки крыш на предмет камер. В этой части Атланты дома шагнули прямиком из двадцатых: узкие кирпичные пятиэтажки с кучей парадных через равные промежутки и маленькими магазинами под лестницами в подвалах — не лучший квартал, скажем, для воспитания детей. Правда, детей тут не было — к вечеру улицы были почти пустыми.

Джош бросил в щелку автомата доллар, на выходе получив бумажную чашечку кофе, отпил глоток, другой и, сморщившись, выбросил кофе в стоящую рядом мусорку. Все это было обыденно и повседневно — уставший после работы парень, как нельзя лучше вписывающийся в своих драных джинсах в картину улицы. Поэтому, когда Дан одним движением потянул балаклаву вниз, другим вытащил из-под майки пистолет и через секунду уже был внутри аптеки, Джозеф чертыхнулся. На мгновение он даже подумал, что ему показалось — никак он не мог осознать, что за дверью на этой тихой пустынной улице, где по асфальту перекатывался рваный целлофановый пакет с уже стершимся рисунком, случился выстрел — один из многих на Земле. Тайлер сидел, вцепившись ногтями в обивку сиденья, в машине играли Arctic Monkeys, а он ждал, пока циферблат на часах не минует следующей минуты. Время тянулось забытым на огне зефиром, обволакивало и душило.

«I wanna be yours…»*

Принадлежность. Неплохо быть чьим-то. Это позволяет мыслить иначе — начинать жить по чьей-то указке. Чуствовать то, что прикажут. Мыслить так, как нужно, а не так, как получается. Следовать за кем-то.

Ни о чем не думать.

И по всему получалось, что он существует именно по этим законам — с Тайлером ровным счетом ничего не происходило, но в то же время перед его глазами разворачивался целый эпизод жизни: улица, тёмная стеклянная дверь с разводами граффити и рекламой Кока-колы, вяло трепыхающийся пакет и тихая музыка на фоне. Он мог так жить. Мог, глядя на все это, вдруг ощущать себя живым.

И в миг, когда он уверился в том, что время остановилось, дверь аптеки распахнулась и из сумрака помещения показалось бледное нутро с прилавком и лежащим на нем человеком. Но длилось это ровно секунду, а потом Дан, стянув с лица балаклаву, быстро вышел из аптеки. Дверь со звонким колокольчиком поспешила скрыть происходящее от любопытных взглядов и быстро захлопнулась. Где-то в конце улицы показалась пара, медленно идущая в сторону парковки, и Джош поторопился сесть в машину.

— Что?.. — нервничая, попытался спросить Тайлер. Он рассматривал непривычно серьезное лицо Дана, его всклокоченную шевелюру, майку, заляпанную кровью, и торчащий из штанов пистолет.

— Все в порядке, Джозеф, — криво ухмыльнулся тот, выруливая с парковки и тут же съезжая с главной улицы в переулок. — Держи.

Он вытащил из кармана оранжевую полупрозрачную баночку с таблетками, кинул ее на колени Тайлера, а сам вскрыл шоколадный диабетический батончик и откусил сразу половину.

— Эти мудаки не продают скиттлс, представляешь? — возмутился он, жуя батончик и морщась. — Черт подери, какая гадость.

Тайлер неверяще покачал головой и протянул ладонь, промокая пальцем кровавое пятно на груди Джоша. Все правильно — казавшаяся ему сном действительность на самом деле оказалась невероятной. Что произошло в аптеке?

Тайлер смотрел то на окровавленные пальцы, то на упаковку таблеток. Маленькая оранжевая баночка с белой наклейкой, надписью «Prozac», двухцветные капсулы внутри и фамилия пациента сбоку вызывали тошноту.

«Норман Даллос», — прочел Тайлер, едва шевеля губами. Какой-то парень придет сегодня вечером после работы в эту аптеку, откроет тяжелую дверь с колокольчиком и обнаружит… что он там обнаружит?

— Ты убил аптекаря? — выдавил из себя Тайлер, стирая кровь пальцем. Теперь, когда он почувствовал эту вязкую каплю на своей коже, он не мог перестать думать о том, что насмешливое «соучастник», сказанное Джошем у бассейна пару дней назад, было правдой. И есть правда.

— Тебя это беспокоит? — поморщился Дан, запихивая в рот остаток шоколадки. — Господи Иисусе, как бедняги вообще это едят? Лучше совсем отказаться от сладкого, чем мучить себя этим дерьмом.

Он покосился на бледного Джозефа, который шокированно бормотал тихим шепотом: «Норман Даллос, Норман Даллос…»

— Тайлер, прими таблетки, — чуть более мягко произнес Дан, и Джозеф поднял на него глаза.

— Так ты убил его?

Джош взял в руку айпод и листнул на следующий трек, явно не желая отвечать на поставленный вопрос.

— Ты несколько суток мучился от ломки, Джозеф, — упрямо повторил он. — Так что будь добр, прими эти чертовы колеса и засни наконец.

В ответ на это Тайлер лишь мотнул головой.

Солнечный диск почти исчез за крышами Атланты: чем глубже они въезжали в центр города, тем сильнее полнились улицы людьми, тем дальше за их спинами оставалась пустая аптека и тем неправдоподобнее казались воспоминания — мутные и едва различимые, как круги на воде. Джош кинул в стоячее озеро бытия Джозефа свой булыжник, и Тайлер со свойственной ему флегматичностью принимал ту форму, которая требовалась для того, чтобы вновь успокоиться.

Правда, это совсем не получалось.

— Джош, ты убил того человека? — сжав в ладони таблетки, шепотом повторил Джозеф. Короткие, обгрызенные под корень ногти впивались в кожу руки, проникали глубже, оставляя после себя розовые полумесяцы — он даже подумал вдруг, что ночами они могут сиять для него. Изодранная в мясо кожа может отражать свет звезд — что может быть сказочнее?

— Тайлер… — устало повторил Джош, скомкав упаковку от батончика и засунув ее в карман джинсов. — Просто успокойся.

Джозеф мотнул головой, уставившись на указатель на перекрестке. Они въезжали в Мидтаун.

— Я спокоен, — уверил его Тайлер, сам удивляясь тому, что он не лжет — он не был испуган. Он чувствовал почти что безмятежность — впервые за последнее время. И капли крови на майке Джоша и на его руках были якорями этого спокойствия. Кровь мертвого парня, который просто выполнял свою работу.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — устало спросил Джош и, пока горел красный, достал с заднего сиденья свою кепку.

— Джош.

Тайлер словил внимательный взгляд Дана из-под козырька, потер липкие пальцы друг о друга, тряхнул колбочкой с таблетками и тихо вздохнул.

— Да, Тайлер?

Светофор давно переключился с красного на желтый, а потом и на зеленый. Стоящие за ними машины начали нетерпеливо сигналить, повизгивая двигателями, как норовистые кобылки, а сквозь приоткрытое окно вместе с теплым сухим ветром в салон врывались заковыристые ругательства водителей.

— Джош, ты убил его? — повторил Джозеф негромко, с каждым слогом встряхивая колесами так, что они позвякивали в веселеньком ритме.

— Мне очень жаль, Тайлер, — внимательно глядя на его бледное лицо, проговорил Джош. Он ждал реакции, ждал слов или действий. Ждал ругани или слез — быть может, истерики, но Джозеф спокойно потряхивал таблетками и задумчиво тер пальцы, явно не до конца понимая, что происходит.

— Тебе жаль его или?.. — переспросил Джозеф наконец. Гудки машин все усиливались, водители кричали все громче, а некоторые пытались их объехать, демонстративно заглядывая в салон.

— Мне жаль тебя, — улыбнулся Дан и скользнул взглядом по мерно вздымающейся груди Тайлера.

— Ясно, — ответил Джозеф.

В следующую секунду Джош плавно газанул, не обращая внимание на шум вокруг, а Тайлер распахнул окно рядом с собой и одну за другой выбросил таблетки. Те падали на раскаленный асфальт, ломались, рассыпались белым порошком, но Джозеф уже этого не видел. Они остались в прошлом — как и мертвый аптекарь с алой звездой в области сердца.

 

__________

* «I wanna be yours» — «Я хочу быть твоим». Одноименная песня группы Arctic Monkeys.


	8. История Тайлера. Глава седьмая

— Тайлер, — Джош аккуратно встряхнул Джозефа за плечо. — Приехали.

Придорожный бар «Rodeo drive» под Мэйконом вполне можно было пропустить, если не знать, где свернуть на шоссе. Но это не мешало клиентам толпиться у входа и внутри паба. 

Длинный зал был заполнен дымом; на маленькой сцене немилосердно дергал струны многострадальной гитары мужик в ковбойской шляпе и сапогах, а полуголые официантки разносили пиво к столикам. Шум не стихал ни на секунду — из другого конца бара раздавались оглушительные крики, стоило только кому-то снова свалиться с механического быка или выиграть партию в пул. Джош чувствовал себя тут в своей тарелке — уверенно расталкивал нетрезвых байкеров, шлепал по попкам аппетитных девочек и, улыбаясь, приветливо махал знакомым. 

— Ты тут уже был? — нервничая и потирая заспанные глаза, спросил Тайлер. Уж ему-то здесь явно не нравилось, и не только потому, что Джозеф был чужаком, а лишь из-за головной боли и постоянной лихорадки. Его потрясывало, и ледяные пальцы совершенно не слушались, так что с бо́льшим удовольствием он остался бы в машине — чесать запястья и тихонько подпевать Arctic Monkeys на айподе.

— Это бар моего друга, — Джош оглянулся на него через плечо, едва заметно нахмурившись, но не прекращая улыбаться. Вполне возможно, он переживал, чтобы Джозеф не завалился прямо тут в эпилептическом припадке, но даже это проявление заботы было слишком трогательным для размякшего Тайлера. Где-то на закоулках сознания все еще блуждало видение мертвого аптекаря, но все это не было важным в сравнении с тем, что Дан сделал для него — совершенно чужого парня.

— Друга?... — Тайлер остановился у барной стойки, тяжело опираясь локтем и потирая шею. На лбу у него выступали капли пота, и озноб сменялся на жар — долбанная ломка.

— Ага, — рассеянно мотнул головой Джош и махнул рукой парню-бармену.

За шумом болтовни и жуткого исполнения одной из песен Чесни в лице все того же парня в шляпе, не было слышно окрика Джоша, но бармен, по всей видимости, обладал феноменальным слухом. Он провел ладонью по волосам, неверяще улыбнулся, хлопнув по колену рукой и тут же подошел к ним ближе, походя шепнув что-то напарнице в джинсовых шортах и бикини.

— Черт бы тебя побрал! Дан! — бармен запрыгнул на стойку, перекинул ноги и тут же оказался рядом с парнями. — Какими судьбами?

Дан пожал протянутую ладонь, но в следующее мгновение оказался в объятиях.

— Да вот путешествую с другом по стране, — Джош хлопнул его по плечу. — Знакомься, Ури, это Тайлер.

Взгляд бармена скользнул по лицу Джозефа, задержавшись на мешках под глазами и капельках пота на лбу.

— Друг Джоша — мой друг, — он протянул ладонь Тайлеру и широко улыбнулся, тут же переводя глаза на Джоша. — Все еще не могу поверить! Сколько лет? Три года! Три! За это надо выпить!

Дан согласно кивнул, рассмеялся и закинул руку на плечо Ури.

— Брендон, когда ты превратил свой бар в блядюшник? — перекрикивая шум разбушевавшихся любителей родео, спросил он. — Или это твой новый бизнес план — согнать всех говно-певцов штата?

Ури махнул рукой, давая знак следовать за собой, и сам пошел вперед, подзывая официантку и небрежно притягивая ее к себе за талию.

— Сейчас усядемся у меня в офисе и поболтаем, — объяснил он, повернувшись к Дану и Джозефу.

Раздался последний аккорд со сцены, и мужик урвал свою долю аплодисментов и нетрезвых выкриков из зала, а Джозеф подумал, что публика здесь совершенно непритязательна.

— Черт подери, Дан, я совершенно не ожидал тебя увидеть здесь, — Ури толкнул неприметную коричневую дверь с надписью «только для служащих бара». — Это сюрприз. Приятный, мать твою, сюрприз.

— Я люблю удивлять, — Дан прошел в кабинет, сразу нацеливаясь на продавленное кресло в углу и на ходу стягивая куртку.

Ури понятливо кивнул, вытащил из бара початую бутылку виски и три стакана. 

— Какими судьбами? — он плеснул Джим Бим и придвинул их к краю стола, жестом предлагая угощаться.

— Мы ехали в Саванну, — Джош подхватил стакан и вдохнул запах виски. — Отпуск, все дела.

Ури качнул головой, не слишком веря хитрому прищуру Дановых глаз, а потом залпом выпил.

— А если серьезно? — поморщившись, спросил он.

— А если серьезно, — Дан наклонился ближе, пододвинул пустой стакан к Ури и бросил быстрый взгляд на Тайлера, — мы в отпуске.

И рассмеялся, радуясь собственной находчивости. А вот Джозефу было совершенно не до смеха. Горький виски обжег горло, скользнув вниз по пищеводу, подстегнул полыхающий в груди пожар и двинул по голове.

— А ты, смотрю, преуспеваешь, — добавил Дан, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле и складывая на груди руки.

— Шутишь? — Брендон разлил по второй. — Я сам не узнаю свой собственный бар — убежище неудачников.

Расслабленно улыбаясь, Дан пожал плечами и снова посмотрел на ерзающего на стуле Тайлера.

— Самокритично, — хмыкнул он негромко. — Но я не стану разубеждать.

Ури кинул в него скомканную страницу газеты.

— Так ты по делу или просто в гости? — уточнил он, посмеиваясь.

— В гости, — Джош сделал глоток, снова поглядывая на Тайлера. Тот съежился, дрожащей рукой поднося стакан к губам и ударяя его о зубы. И во взгляде его была затравленность, граничащая с отчаянием — Тайлер сам не знал, что творится у него в голове. Он цеплялся глазами за Джоша, с головой погружаясь в собственные ощущения: опять эти руки с тусклой в свете затхлого кабинета татуировкой, опять эта шея с дергающимся кадыком, опять эта уверенная улыбка и твердый взгляд. И вместе с виски по груди струилось знакомое чувство — то самое, забытое, но воскресшее на дорогах Огайо, Теннесси и Кентукки. 

— Ты в порядке? — отвлекаясь от разговора, улыбнулся Дан. Улыбнулся и облизал губы, пройдясь глазами по груди Тайлера и его пальцам, судорожно впивавшимся в обивку кресла.

— Да, — кивнул он, стараясь не смотреть на попивающего Джим Бим Брендона. 

Очевидно, тот замечал больше, чем хотел показать, но молчал. И Тайлер был ему благодарен.

— Я в норме, — Джозеф усилием воли оторвал от Дана взгляд и поднялся. Темная комната тянула его вниз, вниз, в бездну необъяснимых чувств, туда, где тлело его сознание. Нужно было стряхнуть с себя этот вязкий коктейль из внезапного желания и беспокойства. Сбежать, по сути.

— Ты куда? — удивился Джош.

— Вернусь, — бросил Тайлер через плечо, покидая кабинет.

В лицо ему опять ударил сигаретный дым, смешанный в пропорции два к одному с плохой кантри-музыкой и стойким ароматом дешевого виски. Две девушки на стойке сладко целовались, и пару недель назад Джозеф был бы первым, кто присоединился к ним. Сейчас же у него стучало в висках, сохли губы, а ноги заплетались, хоть выпил он всего ничего.

Тайлер толкнул застывшего у входа в туалет байкера, исчезая за дверью и игнорируя доносящиеся в спину ругательства, и сразу же включил на полную воду в раковине. В обляпанном зеркале отражалось серое лицо незнакомца — запавшие глаза, лихорадочный блеск, горящие щеки и тяжелое дыхание. Добавить сюда непонятно откуда взявшееся возбуждение, и получалась картина на миллион. Жаль, оценить некому.

Вокруг зеркала одна на другой висели фото девушек — голых и не очень. Вот только их тела мало трогали Тайлера: едва он закрывал глаза, как перед ним появлялся улыбающийся Джош, небрежно перекатывающий в пальцах с мозолями крышку от виски. 

Тайлер потер лоб и отвернулся от зеркала. 

— Хэй, — вошедший в туалет парень приподнял руку в приветственном жесте и хлопнул Джозефа по плечу. Его толстовка с логотипом AC DC была заляпана соусом сальса и крошками начос, шнурки на изношенных кедах порвались, а козырек кепки поистрепался.

— Привет, — Тайлер еще раз ополоснул лицо, борясь с подкатывающей тошнотой.

— Отходняк, приятель? — парень, слегка покачиваясь, оперся рукой о стену у писсуара и сплюнул в сторону.

— Угу.

«Господи, просто оставь меня в покое».

Застегнув ширинку, парень подошел ближе, сунул руки под кран и кашлянул. И только сейчас Джозеф заметил, что зрачки у него расширены.

— Я могу тебе помочь, — он потер нос, криво ухмыльнулся и достал из заднего кармана штанов прозрачный пакетик. — Двадцатка, друг.

Тайлер стоял в обплеванном туалете забытого богом кантри-клаба. Перед ним покачивался незнакомый фанат AC DC, протягивал ему пакетик с коксом и обдолбанно улыбался, щурясь от всполохов тусклой люминесцентной лампы на стене у зеркала. И Джозеф никак не мог понять, почему до сих пор не ушел. Почему стоит здесь, шарит в кармане в поиске денег, передает смятую банкноту парню и сжимает в руке пакетик с кокосом.

Гребаный кантри-клаб. Гребаный Дан. Гребаный аптекарь с пулей в груди.

В следующую секунду он уже закрывал за собой дверь кабинки, высыпал порошок на бочок туалета, скручивал в дрожащих пальцах доллар в трубочку и затягивался.

 

  
Музыка плыла над дымом упоительным облаком, пусть и оставалась мерзким кантри в исполнении пьяных ублюдков. Тайлер рассеянно тер пальцем десна, слизывая с ногтей остатки и сглатывая слюну от терпкого вкуса.

Девушка в коротком платье извивалась на шесте, приподнимая подол, словно и без этого не было видно ее маленьких черных трусиков. И Джозеф никак не мог отвести взгляда, пусть та мало привлекала его. А вот изящные восьмерки ее бедер гипнотизировали, почти усыпляли, пока на сцену не вышел парень с гитарой. Девчонка с шеста подмигнула и соскользнула вниз, ловко спрыгивая на пол на высоченных каблуках.

— Бурбон, — Тайлер сунул в кармашек подоспевшей к нему официантки оставшуюся десятку и уселся на высокий стул у бара. 

Джоша и Ури нигде видно не было, но расслабившемуся Джозефу совершенно не хотелось возвращаться в душную комнатушку с продавленными креслами и теплым виски в стаканах. Да и здесь торчать не слишком-то хотелось, но в его пальцах уже тлела сигарета, а сизый дым плыл над головой и за плечами, намертво привязывая его к этому месту. И Тайлер без конца лизал кончиком языка десну и зубы, наслаждаясь остатками вкуса.

«Долбанный нарик...»

Парень в пиджаке поправил стойку микрофона и провел пальцами по струнам.

— I wanna be your vacuum cleaner, breathing in your dust…*

После дурацких кантри-песен эта, до боли знакомая ему, стала ударом по голове. Тайлер моргнул, чувствуя себя опять в машине, ощущая на лице ветер, а рядом — руку Джоша на коробке переключения передач. И мотор ревел, спугивая одиночество — ему их и не догнать, ведь на спидометре за сто двадцать.

— I wanna be your Ford Cortina, I won't ever rust…

Тайлер поднялся, на ходу перехватывая у официантки стакан с виски. Покачнулся, едва не упав, но все равно упрямо проталкивался вперед к сцене, к парню, который решил остановить выбор на этой дурацкой песне, под которую, черт подери, Джош убил аптекаря. Долбанного неудачника, который просто выполнял свою работу.

— Secrets I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought. Maybe I just wanna be yours?...

Джозеф рассмеялся, пропуская строчки сквозь себя, глотая их вместе с сигаретным дымом. Откуда такие дебильные совпадения? Он остановился у сцены, глядя под ноги, где валялись бычки и разбитая бутылка Heineken, носком кроссовок отпихнул ее в сторону и потер нос.

— Let me be your 'leccy meter and I'll never run out аnd let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without…

Смеясь, Тайлер махнул рукой, пошатнулся и оперся о сцену. На глаза наворачивались слезы, а он все продолжал облизывать губы и тереть нос. А слова уже были под кожей, глубоко внутри, царапаясь о кости, отпечатываясь и врастая в него наглухо. Кто мог знать, что смертельно фальшивящий парень в дурацком твидовом пиджаке сможет заставить его давиться слезами в одном придорожных гадюшников Джорджии?

— I just wanna be yours, — протянул Пиджак тоскливо, и Тайлера наконец вывернуло. 

Из него выходили те сотни дорог, которые они уже проехали, и те сотни, что ждали их впереди. Он избавлялся от ветра и запаха машины. От сигаретного дыма и этой песни, вырывая ее из груди, выплевывая вместе с желчью. Последним поплыло воспоминание о мертвом аптекаре.

Все, что осталось в нем — это обветренные руки Джоша, его улыбка и розовые волосы, выбивающиеся из-под кепки. А еще — револьвер. Револьвер с единственным патроном. Его патроном.

— Парень, тебе плохо? — парень в пиджаке хлопнул его по плечу, и разогнувшийся было Джозеф сначала взглядом, а потом и рукой вцепился в гитару.

— Нет, я хотел сыграть, — он уверенно дернул ее на себя и улыбнулся.

— Что? — парень опешил, но отпустил, а потом и вовсе отшатнулся, стоило Тайлеру толкнуть его в грудь.

— Я научу тебя петь песни Arctic Monkeys, кусок дерьма…

Лестница качалась под его ногами, и Джозеф два раза запнулся, пока поднимался по ней наверх к микрофону. Рядом стоял высокий стул с потрескавшимся дермантином по сидушке, а впереди сидели, стояли, ходили люди. Они кричали и болтали, и совершенно никто не обращал на него внимание — маленькая стрелка часов давно перевалила за полночь, а градус алкогольного опьянения — за три промилле.

И стоило ему провести кончиками пальцев по струнам, как в зале появился Джош — совсем далеко, его едва было видно у барной стойки. Он стоял с Ури и удивленно смотрел на Джозефа, попивая пиво прямо из бутылки.

— Эта песня… Черт, — Тайлер подтянул к себе микрофон, щурясь от яркого света рамп под ногами. — Джош, здесь большие проблемы с музыкой. Я просто спасаю положение.

Ему показалось на мгновение, что Дан ухмыльнулся, глядя на него. Хотя, чего уж таить — на него смотрели все, кто удивленно, кто равнодушно. Вот только Джозефу уже было плевать.

Он дернул рукой, и гитара зашлась визгливым стоном. Еще раз и еще.

— I'm going back to 505. If it's a 7 hours flight or a 45 minutes drive, — прохрипел он, путаясь в словах и не попадая в ноты. — In my imagination you're waiting lying on your side with your hands between your thighs…

Послышались недовольные возгласы, звук битого стекла, но Тайлер видел только глаза Джоша и его насмешливую улыбку. И он шел навстречу.

— Stop and wait a sec. When you look at me like that, my darling, what did you expect? I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck…

Шум становился все громче, все неистовее, и в следующую секунду руки Дана легли на его плечи, пальцы прошлись по шее, и он подхватил его, вырывая другой рукой гитару.

— Заканчивай, Тайлер, — протянул он негромко, вытаскивая его со сцены. — Неужели так от виски?

— Я дернул в туалете, — Тайлера крыло, но он отчаянно барахтался, держась за поверхность и не желая погружаться в пучину веселого трипа. Сейчас руки Джоша прижимали его к себе, и, черт подери, он хотел этого.

— Твою мать, Дан, — воскликнул Ури. На сцене был уже кто-то другой, но Тайлер не слышал его, зато голос Брендона рикошетил от черепной коробки шариком для пинг-понга. — Пошли в офис.

— Нет, ему бы лучше на свежий воздух, и мы поедем…

— Держи ключи от дома, — Джозеф проводил равнодушным взглядом поблескивающий в темноте брелок со связкой ключей. И ему было абсолютно все равно, где он и что с ним — его держал Джош. И, пожелай Тайлер, он мог бы нащупать под его майкой на спине пистолет. Он мог бы вытащить его. Мог бы пропихнуть его дуло себе в рот и спустить курок.

Но он не хотел.

Дан тянул его к выходу, на улицу, где стояли черные байки и тачки, где над головой стелилось полотно созвездий, где вдаль уплывало шоссе, где были только они вдвоем.

— Обопрись, Тайлер, — произнес Джош, оставляя Джозефа стоять у машины, а сам принялся шарить в карманах, выискивая ключи.

— Ты же любишь эту песню, — закидывая назад голову и прикрывая глаза, проговорил Тайлер. Он все еще чувствовал прикосновения к своей шее, чувствовал пальцы Дана на своей коже. И это было, черт подери, великолепно.

— Люблю, — Дан подошел снова, чтобы открыть дверцу, но остановился напротив, внимательно рассматривая лицо Тайлера.

Ночь. Под пальцами горячий бок шевроле, а перед Джозефом — улыбающийся Дан. И он снова поплыл, едва дыша и чувствуя, как поднимается горячая волна.

— Ты ведь хочешь меня? — Джош приблизился, провел пальцами по его рубашке, скользнул ниже к ремню и замер, выглядывая в обдолбанных глазах Тайлера ответ на свой вопрос.

Но Джозеф молчал, тяжело дыша и кусая губы. Кружилась голова от близости и опьянения — виноват кокс или Дан? Рука прошлась еще ниже, легко, едва ощутимо мазнув по ширинке, а потом сжала — и Джозеф застонал. Тихонько и протяжно. Тут же прижимая к своему рту тыльную сторону ладони и зажмуриваясь.

— Понятно, — хмыкнул Джош и отошел. 

Ночь. Дан за рулем, а Тайлер все также стоял у дверцы, кусая свои пальцы и смаргивая выступившие слезы.

 

___________________

_Строчки из песни Arctic Monkeys «I wanna be yours», которую исполняет парень в пиджаке:_

I wanna be your vacuum cleaner, breathing in your dust… — Я хочу быть твоим пылесосом, дышащим твоей пылью…

I wanna be your Ford Cortina, I won't ever rust… — Я буду твоим Форд Кортина, и никогда не заржавею…

Secrets I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought. Maybe I just wanna be yours?... — Секреты, что я хранил в своём сердце, спрятать тяжелее, чем я думал. Может, я просто хочу быть твоим…

Let me be your 'leccy meter and I'll never run out аnd let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without… — Позволь быть твоим электрическим счётчиком, и я никогда не сломаюсь. Позволь мне быть обогревателем, без которого ты будешь мёрзнуть…

I just wanna be yours. — Я просто хочу быть твоим.

_Строчки из песни Arctic Monkeys «505», которую исполняет Тайлер:_

I'm going back to 505. If it's a 7 hours flight or a 45 minutes drive. In my imagination you're waiting lying on your side with your hands between your thighs… — Я возвращаюсь в номер 505. Наплевать, сколько это займет — 7 часов полета или 45 минут на машине. В моем воображении ты ждешь меня, лежа на боку, и твои руки между ног…

Stop and wait a sec. When you look at me like that, my darling, what did you expect? I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck… — Остановись, и подожди секунду. Когда ты смотришь на меня вот так, мой дорогой, чего ты ждешь? Я все еще обожаю тебя, наверное, особенно когда твои руки вокруг моей шеи...


	9. История Тайлера. Глава восьмая

Лежать с закрытыми глазами в похмелье было невыносимо – комната, какой бы она не была, вращалась перед глазами безумной каруселью, а во рту скапливалась кислая слюна. Но если не просыпаться, можно захлебнуться в собственной желчи, в яде, что пропитывал организм все это время, и в ином случае это было бы даже хорошо – сдохнуть до того, как в голову придут воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Черт подери, ведь надираться в дешевеньком баре недостаточно для полного счастья, нужно совершить что-то более безбашенное, и если ты пил с друзьями, то жди сотни сообщений с кривыми фото, где ты, лёжа на столе, позволяешь бармену лить в твой рот сразу из трёх бутылок. Отличное фото – чудесно подойдёт для рождественских пригласительных на следующий год.

Но Тайлер не был с друзьями. Он был с тем, кто меньше недели назад наставил на него револьвер и повернул его жизнь в кардинально другое русло. И это меняло дело: теперь Джозеф не знал, стоит ли просыпаться вообще.

Из-за прикрытых дверей захламлённой комнаты с разобранной постелью, шкафом с распахнутыми дверками, разбросанными по полу рубашками и журналами и с закрытыми жалюзи окнами доносилось тихое пение – задумчивое мурлыканье под нос. Тайлер узнал бы его из тысячи. Просто потому, что, находясь с Джошем сутки напролёт, он успел узнать его любого. А уж тем более безмятежно насвистывающего “505” от мартышек. 

– Проклятье, – пробормотал Джозеф, поднимаясь с постели. Его рубашка пропахла сигаретным дымом и виски, а штаны были заляпаны красным. И он тут же провёл пальцами по подбородку, ощущая на коже застывшую корочку – когда у него из носа шла кровь, Тайлер не помнил. 

– Ставлю десятку, – и тихий смешок за дверью. Очевидно, кто-то играл за кухонным столом.

Джозеф поднялся на ноги, рукой придерживая виски́, словно одним этим движением мог прекратить бесконечное вращение перед глазами. 

– Поднимаю до полтинника, – услышал он голос Джоша. 

– Что у тебя? Пара двоек? – звук удара стаканом по столу, и Тайлер сделал ещё несколько шагов к двери. – Рискуешь. 

– Я это дело люблю, – сквозь улыбку произнёс Дан. 

– Уж не сомневаюсь. Вскрываемся.

Джозеф взялся за ручку двери, облизывая пересохшие губы и борясь с подступающей к горлу рвотой. 

– Где ты такого сладкого выцепил? Да ещё и с ломкой? 

– Не поверишь, Ури. Повышаю до сотни, – Тайлер застыл у стены, не решаясь выйти, лишь поглядывая сквозь неплотно прикрытую дверь. – В банке.

И Джозеф готов был поспорить, что Дан улыбался, с хитрым прищуром посматривая на Брендона сквозь неровные края стакана. 

– Украл, что ли? – рассмеялся Ури, выкладывая на стол карты. 

– Можно и так сказать, – пожал плечами Джош. – Ол ин*. 

– Неплохая нажива, – Брендон выложил на стол карты: два туза. – Сет**, братишка. Уже жалеешь, что связался со мной?

Он провёл ладонью по короткому ёжику волос на затылке, потягиваясь на покосившемся кухонном стуле с облупившейся на ножках краской. А Дан мягко улыбался, поигрывая помятыми картами. 

– Ничуть, – он перевернул их рубашкой вниз. – Фулл хаус**. Я всегда побеждаю.

И в этот же момент Тайлер толкнул дверь, распахивая ее полностью. Старенькая жёлтая кухня с круглым столом казалась покрытой пылью – не настоящей, а лишь времени. Шагнувшая прямиком из пятидесятых, она замерла, помахивая лопастями ленивого вентилятора-люстры над их головами. И даже застывшие на немытых окнах мухи не желали выползти дальше перекошенных жалюзи, сквозь которые струилось полуденное солнце. 

– Малыш Тай-Тай проснулся, – насмешливо протянул Джош, отпивая из стакана. – Как спалось, принцесса?

Ури обернулся на вошедшего Джозефа, и его улыбка на лице сменилась на смешанное с отвращением удивление. 

– Охренеть, что с твоим носом, парень? – он притронулся к своему картами в руках и поджал губы, внимательно рассматривая лицо Тайлера. – Где ты успел?

Не отводя глаз от улыбающегося Джоша, Джозеф махнул головой, пальцами на автомате прикоснувшись к корочке под носом. А Дан провожал все его движения взглядом – насмешливо, словно не было ничего забавнее, чем смотреть на страдающего от похмелья приятеля. Приятеля ли? Соучастника? Балласт на шее?

На удивление, эти мысли оказались куда неприятнее, чем Тайлер мог предположить. И он сам не понимал, почему так происходит. Чего он ждал на этой душной кухне с немытой посудой, засиженными мухами подоконниками и янтарно поблескивающим виски в бутылке на столе – от одного взгляда на алкоголь становилось ещё хуже, и из желудка поднималась волна. 

– Скорее всего, от кокса, – ответил наконец Джош, поворачиваясь к Ури. – Хорошо, что кровью не сошёл.

И рассмеялся собственной шутке. 

– Вот дерьмо, – недовольно процедил Брендон, скидывая карты в колоду. – Опять этот ублюдок толкает дурь в моем толчке. Сколько раз я говорил ему, чтобы в жопу запихнул свою паленку.

Ури залпом допил виски на дне стакана и поморщился, недовольно качая головой. Собственно, Тайлер был рад тому, что он забыл про его нос и вид в общем, поэтому украдкой оглянулся в поисках туалета. 

Небольшое пространство объединяло в себе гостиную и кухню, из которой, сделав шаг в сторону, можно было попасть на узкую тёмную лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Дверь на улицу была распахнута, и только москитная сетка отделяла дворик с высохшей травой от маленькой прихожей с тусклым, заляпанным зеркалом. И весь этот дом – неухоженный, унылый – прекрасно обрамлял это утро. Утро, которое сияло жестоким, палящим солнцем, обещающим в своей слепой ярости хотя бы попытаться сжечь дотла весь штат. И Тайлер вполне мог в это поверить. 

– Дальше по коридору, вторая дверь от чулана, – произнёс Джош, все так же внимательно глядя на неуверенно переминающегося с ноги на ногу Джозефа. – Постарайся хоть там не купить кокса.

Сказал это и тут же ободрительно улыбнулся, маскируя за шуткой явное неодобрение. Правда, Тайлер бы не солгал, если бы сказал, что ему глубоко плевать, одобряет ли тот его – осознание этого заставило его споткнуться о стопку журналов у комода. Получается, больше двадцати лет, с его сознательного возраста, он только и делал, что заслуживал одобрение всех подряд, начиная от школьных учителей и заканчивая начальником в дурацких галстуках на каждый день недели, а сегодня, в это мерзкое утро, ему стало наплевать. Наплевать на Ури – совершенно постороннего человека, перед которым пару недель назад он бы из кожи вон лез, лишь бы не показаться идиотом. Мнение большинства – то, что волновало его в первую очередь, ведь так? 

Джозеф провёл по стене пальцами, пытаясь нащупать в полумраке выключатель, а потом тяжело выдохнул: с каких пор он менялся настолько быстро, что и сам не в состоянии был поспеть и привыкнуть? Хотя тут вина далеко не его – лишь Дана, его машины, бесконечных дорог, ведущих из одного штата в другой, и пистолетов. А ещё того стыдного прикосновения накануне — он помнил. Помнил, как смотрел на него Джош, заглядывая в глаза и подмечая все изменения в лице. Что он увидел?

Джозеф включил воду в кране и принялся лихорадочно умывать лицо, пытаясь смыть не только запекшуюся кровь, но и воспоминания. Кислый привкус во рту сменился на вяжущий, и Тайлер почувствовал, как сердце опять заходится в неровном ритме, рискуя выпрыгнуть. И на глаза наворачивались слезы, и страх снова опутывал его сетями, и тот его показушный поступок – выбросить таблетки – показался теперь верхом идиотизма. 

Выравнивая дыхание (дыши, Джозеф, мать твою, дыши), он дёрнул дверцу душевой в сторону и дрожащими руками выкрутил краны на полную. Нужно было занимать себя, делать вид, что все происходящее с ним – ерунда. Убедить себя в том, что он в порядке. Обмануть.

Холодная вода остужала, замораживала все внутренности, и сердце едва не вставало, отпуская страх, вцепившийся клешнями. Это были призраки прошлого, утягивающие его в бездну отчаяния, но безуспешно – попросту терять больше было нечего. И эта мысль была якорем, позволяющим держаться в прямом смысле на плаву. 

Вода стекала по стенам, выплескивалась на пол, пока Джозеф, сжавшись, сидел в душевой и ногтями отдирал багровую корочку с подбородка. Кровь растворялась, бежала к стоку, и ему было противно от самого себя. 

– Джош, – негромко позвал он, а потом повторил: – Джош!

Признавать свои слабости сложно, но сильнее можно стать, только сказав о них. 

– Тебе плохо? – Дан возник в дверях ванной через несколько секунд, и на лице его не было беспокойства, только сосредоточенность. 

Джозеф кивнул. 

– Я принёс ингалятор, – Джош подошёл ближе, наступая кедами на исчезающие в стоке лужи, а потом присел на корточки, заглядывая в спрятанное в ладонях лицо. – Давай, парень, просто взбодрись.

Его пальцы без особой нежности прошлись по щеке Тайлера, заставляя того обернуться, и остановились на шее – тонкой и ломкой, собственно, как и все в теле Джозефа. 

– Мне плохо, – сказал Тайлер, поднимая на него глаза. 

– Так бывает, когда торчишь от всякого дерьма, которое тебе подсовывают в клубах, – улыбнулся Дан, поднося к его губам ингалятор. – Вдохни.

Тот послушно сделал вдох, не думая о том, что вместе с появлением Джоша в ванной исчезло его волнение, а дыхание выровнялось само по себе. Осталось только смущение – даже страх затерялся в стоках вместе с лентами крови. 

– Раньше со мной всего этого не происходило, – признался Джозеф, ухватившись за ладонь Дана. – Все было… 

Он замолчал, не зная, как продолжить, и с его носа капала вода, разбиваясь об острые колени. 

– Под контролем? – подсказал Дан мягко. 

– Да, – кивнул Тайлер. – И мне страшно. Я боюсь тебя, Джош, боюсь, что ты сделаешь со мной.

Дан пожал плечами, распрямляясь, а потом сделал шаг к стоящей у выхода стиралке и, подобрав вещи Джозефа, закинул их в ее распахнутый зев. Его движения, плавные и привычные, такие домашние, казались насмешкой, но Тайлера это скорее успокаивало, чем раздражало. Ему не хватало таких обыкновенных вещей, как стирка и завтраки, душевые с забытыми на змеевике полотенцами и бельём, разбросанные носки и разобранная постель – ему казалось, что он подглядывает за чужой жизнью, и, распахни он шкафчик в ванной, найдёт там пузырёк с ядом. 

– Все, что сейчас вижу я, – это то, что ты сам делаешь с собой, – немного подумав, проговорил Джош, отворачиваясь от стиралки. – Мне не нужно наставлять на тебя пистолет, чтобы ты меня слышал.

Джозеф медленно кивнул. 

– Уже не нужно. 

– Почему ты здесь? – вдруг поднял на него глаза Тайлер. 

Джош улыбнулся.

– Потому что ты меня позвал.

А вода все так же текла под ноги, изворачивалась в спиралях, убегала в стоки, пропадала в трубах, наверняка попадая потом куда-нибудь в озеро в паре миль отсюда и там находя свой покой. Джозеф бы последовал за ней, но, кажется, у него уже был другой путь. 

Дан наклонился снова, ладонью сжимая плечо Тайлера, и придвинул его к себе ближе. 

– Я тебе нужен, Джозеф?

Его дыхание чувствовалось на щеках Тайлера, на его коже, холодя ещё сильнее, проникая в мысли и гипнотизируя. Это было непросто – прикосновения и голос, это было сложно – чувства и ощущения. И Джозеф поддавался, ломаясь внутри, как сухое печенье. 

– Да, – прошептал он ледяными губами. 

– Тогда я буду рядом, – Дан, Тайлер был уверен, хотел придвинуться ближе, но сам себя остановил, криво ухмыльнувшись и чуть сильнее сжав напоследок пальцы на его плече. – Я принесу твой рюкзак с вещами.

Он развернулся, собираясь выйти, но Тайлер его окликнул: 

– Мой ответ да, Джош.

– О чем ты? – Дан стряхнул со лба чёлку и чуть приподнял брови.

По щекам Джозефа, по его ключицам и груди, пока он распрямлялся, текла вода, извилистыми ручьями огибая его болезненно худое тело. Он облизал губы – неестественно посиневшие от холодной воды, а потом зажмурился.

– Твой вчерашний вопрос. Да, я хочу тебя.

И Дан криво ухмыльнулся.

 

________________  
*Ол ин (ва-банк) – ставка в покере на все фишки.  
**Комбинации в покере:  
Сет (тройка) – комбинация из трех одинаковых карт разных мастей;  
Фул хаус – комбинация из пары и тройки разных мастей.


	10. История Тайлера. Глава девятая

Тепло испарялось, и теперь холодная вода быстро становилась просто ледяной: у Тайлера тряслись губы, но взгляд Джоша, его улыбка — все это не давало времени думать об этом. Джозеф стоял на посеревшей от времени плитке, поджимал пальцы на ногах, слышал звук стекающей воды, но смотреть мог только на губы Дана. На то, как тот задумчиво закусывает их, как приподнимает уголки тех самых губ, на которые Джозеф смотрел все это время — без малого неделю.

Разве так бывает?

— Это какое-то наваждение, знаешь? — прошептал он, отворачиваясь.

Он скользнул рукой по крану, выключая воду, сделал шаг вперед, минуя расслабленно стоящего Джоша и потянулся к полотенцу — махровому в мелкий розовый цветочек. И в этот момент он почувствовал на своем запястье руку.

— Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь, — прошептал Дан негромко. — Ты изменил свою жизнь, твое прошлое разрушено, ты со мной. Что ты чувствуешь?

Тайлер прикрыл глаза, едва справляясь со сбившимся дыханием: все это было слишком невероятно. Несовместимо — такое не должно происходить с ним, с обычным клерком из сити, который глотал антидепрессанты и каждое утро молился, чтобы день поскорее закончился. Вот только на самом деле этого парня больше не существовало: был лишь Тайлер, стоящий в одном полотенце в душе старого дома где-то под Атлантой. Был лишь Тайлер, который сейчас не мог перестать смотреть на опасного парня перед ним — человека, который его разрушил и спас. Был лишь Тайлер, который чужими руками убил невинного ради упаковки таблеток. И он мог сколько угодно рассуждать о том, что курок спустил Джош, но поднял пистолет он сам. Он был отражением… даже продолжением Джошуа Дана — человека, который слепил его своими руками.

Был лишь Тайлер — преступник.

— Я не уверен, что знаю, что именно я чувствую, — проговорил Джозеф негромко.

В это самое мгновение ему хотелось сделать многое: уйти, чтобы снова уснуть в душной спальне со скошенным потолком, выпить кофе, снова залезть под душ, чтобы заморозить все чувства, или в панике вдохнуть свежего воздуха на улице. Но в первую очередь ему хотелось почувствовать прикосновение к своей коже.

— Давай… — предложил Дан.

— Моя жизнь теперь неразрывно связана с твоей, так? — перебил его Тайлер, цепляясь взглядом за радужку его глаз, как за тростник у берега. Его засасывало в трясину переживаний, но именно сейчас болото вдруг становилось прозрачной рекой — поток тянул его в водовороты, бросал на камни, но происходящее было куда понятнее ему, чем все, что происходило раньше.

— Ты так думаешь? — спросил Джош, прищурившись.

— Да.

Кран капал, и звук отдавался от стен — очень звонкий и раздражающий. Тайлер даже зажмурился, пытаясь стряхнуть это оцепенение, но на самом деле все, что его беспокоило, был Джош.

— Тогда так и есть, — произнес Дан, когда молчать стало совсем уж невыносимо. Это было похоже на испытание — персональное истязание Джозефа перед тем, как он сам сделает шаг вперед.

— Я чувствую, что меняюсь, — проговорил он наконец.

— Мне кажется, ты просто становишься собой, — тут же качнул головой Джош, не отрываясь глядя на него. — Откуда ты знаешь, меняешься ли ты, если ты даже не знаком с настоящим Тайлером.

У Джоша немного промокла майка: Джозеф подумал, что он ее намочил в тот момент, когда помогал ему справиться с удушьем. По рукам стекали капельки воды, плавно огибая ветви дерева на коже, а потом терялись в хитросплетениях вен. Это было тем, что притягивало взгляд Джозефа на протяжении этих дней, и он, покоряясь собственной интуиции, провел ногтем по татуировке, удивляясь, до чего нежная у Дана кожа. Нежная и обжигающая.

— Я точно уверен, что рад, что все изменилось, — проговорил он негромко, продолжая гладить его руку. — Рад, что это сделал именно ты.

— Карма, — улыбнулся Джош.

— Да, карма, — согласился Тайлер торопливо. — Наверное, поэтому я чувствую, что мне неважно, что будет впереди — я никогда не вернусь назад. Я не стану частью забытого прошлого, не позволю себе снова провалиться.

Пальцы прошлись по предплечью и задержались на рукаве, словно бы раздумывая, должны ли двигаться дальше. Тайлер подумал, что должны.

— Ты решил это сейчас? — спросил Джош, и на лице его не было улыбки.

— Ты решил это за меня неделю назад, — качнул головой Джозеф, делая шаг вперед. — А я смог осознать это только в Атланте.

И он коснулся губами губ Джоша, чувствуя щекой его отросшую щетину, растерянно застыл, не двигаясь и не решаясь продолжать. А Дан, наслаждаясь этой его растерянностью, притянул Тайлера ближе, горячими ладонями провел по мокрой спине, и Джозеф почувствовал, как снова согревается — плавится в его руках, как шоколад под раскаленными лучами.

Это был обычный поцелуй — ничего сверхъестественного. Ни страсти, ни особой нежности, ни того, что описывают на смертном одре, но то, о чем вспоминают — поцелуй выворачивал наизнанку, вспарывая внутренности ржавым кинжалом и без зазрения совести вываливая все на землю. В этом поцелуе вполне можно было отыскать ту долю секунды, которая переворачивает жизнь, опустошает и заполняет ее заново, скомканно выбирая то, что будет основой нового.

Губы Джоша — шершавые и сухие — дрогнули, жадно прижались. Дан брал свое, ровно как и всегда, и Джозефу нравилось, что он пластилин в его руках, — больше не нужно было самостоятельно слепо бродить в темноте, разыскивая путь. Какое же облегчение, когда путь этот стелется прямо перед тобой, и кто-то протягивает тебе руку, предлагая свою помощь. Идти с ним, не задумываясь о последствиях и будущем. Идти вперёд, зная, что это правильный выбор. Идти, зная, что ты не один.

Джош в последний раз провёл губами по щеке Тайлера, ещё раз сжал его худые плечи, а потом отстранился, чтобы стянуть со змеевика полотенце и укрыть дрожащего Джозефа.

— Ничего не произошло, — прошептал он негромко. — Ты в порядке.

И Джозеф просто кивнул ему в ответ, рассеянно отводя глаза в сторону.

— Да, я в порядке, — согласился он, сжимая пальцы на полотенце — сломанный ноготь цеплялся за ткань, неприятно подгибаясь, и Джозеф отстранённо подумал, что это совсем уж странно — то, что он в эти мгновения может чувствовать что-то, кроме эха саднящих поцелуев на губах.

— Тебе не повредит чашечка кофе, приятель, — ухмыльнувшись, проговорил Джош. И, подмигнув, вышел из ванны, оставив Джозефа самостоятельно осмысливать происходящее.

Библейский бог создал вселенную за семь дней. Дан же справился за неполных шесть.

***

Дом Ури, по всей видимости, шагнул в настоящее из семидесятых без перемен: выкрашенные в желтый двери, подушки в тропические цветы, пожухлые, как рододендроны в конце осени, жалюзи, пин-ап календарь в гостиной и шипящий телевизор. Очевидно, холостяцкую обстановку дополнял бар с коллекцией виски, рома и водки — Джош на два пальца налил шотландского, помянув под нос гребаных англичан и их долбаную шепелявость, а потом протянул стакан Тайлеру.

— Выпей залпом и прекращай трястись, — и искренне улыбнулся, хищно демонстрируя ямочки на щеках.

Внимательно смотревший на них Ури сел в кресло и закинул ноги на журнальный столик. Его красная гавайская рубашка казалась чем-то инородным, чужим в этом доме, но самоуверенный вид компенсировал все — это был человек, отлично чувствующий себя в любой одежде.

— Чем ты занимаешься, Тайлер? — спросил он, включая телевизор.

Джозеф, морщащийся от обжигающего скотча, уселся на продавленный диван и перевёл взгляд на стоящего у окна Джоша.

— Работал в банке, — пояснил он, делая ещё глоток.

— Наверное, неплохое место? — листая каналы, заметил Ури.

Джозеф пожал плечами.

— Желания вернуться нет, — пробормотал он, подпихивая под спину подушку. — Никогда.

Брендон расслабленно улыбнулся и поймал брошенную ему Даном банку пива. Через дырки на коленях его джинсов можно было увидеть загоревшую под щедрым солнцем Джорджии кожу, внимательные глаза проходились по комнате, лишь на Тайлере останавливаясь на бесконечные доли секунды, выискивая зацепки, продозрительные полутона, и Джозеф чувствовал, как по спине бежали мурашки — Ури не подозревал даже, а знал, что они приехали не просто так. Вот только причина все ещё оставалась в тайне.

Тайлер не хотел, чтобы Брендон открывал ее.

— Никогда не думал, что парни из сити захотят бросить работу, — протянул Ури негромко, глядя на рекламу хлопьев по телеку. — Чертов бар меня доканает вместе с налоговой.

— Не преувеличивай, — Джош сел около Джозефа, и Тайлер напрягся ещё сильнее.

Все развивалось невероятно быстро, так, словно он нажал на перемотку в проигрывателе. И ладонь Дана около его колена была тому подтверждением — только сейчас Тайлер понял, что задержал дыхание, выжидая, когда тот скользнёт по нему вверх и сожмёт на бедре.

— Я не люблю сюрпризы, — прищурившись, произнёс Ури. И Джозеф понял, что все это Брендон видел. Видел и сделал соответствующие выводы.

Подтянув ногу на диван, Джозеф вытащил из кармана помятую пачку и, пока неловкую тишину кроили звуки сериала по ящику, раскуривал сигарету и нервничал. Дым полз по утомившейся на жаре комнате; Ури открывал для себя все новые грани старого друга, а Дан расслабленно постукивал пальцами по колену Тайлера — собственнический поступок, который что-то должен был значить. Джозеф не знал, что именно.

— Так откуда ты, Тайлер? — переспросил Ури.

— Коламбус, — выдувая дым, ответил тот. И прищурился, выжидая следующий шаг, — Брендон ему не нравился.

— Любопытно, — проговорил Брен. И бросил опасный взгляд на непрошибаемого Джоша — ещё не требуя ответов на свои вопросы, но прощупывая почву. Вот только едва ли можно было вывести Дана так легко.

— Что именно тебе любопытно?

Джозеф бросил дотлевшую сигарету в горлышко бутылки из-под пива и криво улыбнулся.

— Вы, парни, — Брендон выгнул бровь, не отворачиваясь от телевизора.

Джозеф ждал, что Дан ответит что-то, что прикажет держать язык за зубами, что бросит высокомерное «не твоё дело», но тот просто облизнул губы, а потом повернулся к Тайлеру.

— Поехали, прокатимся, — и поднялся с дивана.

***

Над асфальтом клубился смог — воздух рябил, искажая пространство и время, ломая под себя и покоряя. От жары было совсем тяжело думать, и Тайлер не сразу осознал, что они приехали: за окном покачивала вывеской старая заправка, название которой рассмотреть за слоем желтой пыли было совсем тяжело.

— Бензин закончился? — спросил он Дана.

— Нет, — качнул Джош головой.

Кольца вывески, проржавевшие от времени, страшно скрипели, острыми когтями проникая сразу в уши и вырезая кресты изнутри на черепной коробке. Тайлер поморщился.

— Тогда что?

Дан грубо провёл по его ноге, сжал талию и потянул на себя, остановившись в миллиметрах от лица Тайлера. И Джозеф чувствовал на своих щеках его возбужденное дыхание, видел опасные огоньки на дне его глаз, чувствовал подрагивающие в предвкушении пальцы — это было похоже на прелюдию, но едва ли Тайлер на самом деле понимал Дана.

— Теперь ты мне доверяешь? — прошептал Джош, скользя взглядом по его губам. — Веришь?

Загипнотизированный горячими руками на своём теле, неровным дыханием на вспотевшей коже и заводящим блеском глаз, Тайлер медленно кивнул. А Дан тут же отстранился, хитро улыбнувшись ему, а потом ловко открыл бардачок и вытянул из него глок.

— Держи.

Он сжал пальцы Тайлера на рукоятке пистолета своей ладонью и мягко улыбнулся. Не смея отвести взгляд от оружия в своих руках, Джозеф часто дышал, чувствуя, как капли пота скользят по его виску.

В эти минуты, когда солнце спускалось за горизонт, в минуты, когда жара добивала день и душила их, затягивая на шеях душные лапы вечера, в минуты их ожидания неизбежного, Тайлер почувствовал, что сейчас все переменится. Он сделает то, что перевернет его мировоззрение. То, что не просто изменит жизнь, — станет отправной точкой, камнем в фундаменте новой.

Осознание такой простой истины отозвалось дрожью внутри — так долго бродившее вино готово было взорваться.

— Я не понимаю…

Джош перегнулся через сиденье и, вытащив пару балаклав, тут же принялся натягивать одну из них. А Джозеф молча смотрел на него, непонимающе облизывая пересохшие губы.

— Идём, — проговорил Джош.

— Что?

— Ты мне веришь? — рука Дана замерла на ручке дверцы, а сам он повернулся к нему лицом.

Джозеф увидел те же глаза сквозь прорези маски, увидел улыбчивые морщинки и жажду играть. Он видел все того же Дана — собранного и самоуверенного. Но кого видел сейчас перед собой Джош? Все того же жалкого, дерганого парня из банка или решившегося на перемены Тайлера? Тайлера, которым Джозеф наконец решил стать, которого хотел узнать?

— Да, я верю.

И он надел балаклаву дрожащими пальцами, аккуратно положив пистолет на свои колени.

_______________

_Памяти Ромы Англичанина. Покойся с миром…_


	11. История Тайлера. Глава десятая

Придорожный магазин — это место чудес. Место где-то посередине между точками отправления и назначения, а по сути — место вне пространства. Сюда приезжают утомленные жарой люди, в блаженстве закрывают глаза на входе, когда барахлящий кондиционер приветственно высушивает влагу на висках и спине, а потом моргают, стараясь привыкнуть к полумраку помещения после сияния песка и асфальта улицы. Это в своем роде ритуал для каждого посетителя — возможность расправить плечи и размять гудящие с дороги ноги. 

Здесь варят отвратительный кофе, который кажется напитком богов, не иначе. Особенно, когда пьешь его после десяти часов без перерыва в пути. Здесь готовят горячие снаружи и холодные внутри хот-доги, горчащие на языке и медленно убивающие желудок как бомбы замедленного действия. Здесь всегда тихонько бубнит радио, транслируя самые дурацкие песни со всего мира.

Такие магазины — рай для путешественников. 

— Вперед, — проговорил Джош, оттягивая край подвернутой на лбу балаклавы вниз. — Я буду рядом.

Тайлер поднял глаза от пыльной дороги, удивленно уставившись на свои руки — слишком слабые даже чтобы толкнуть дверь, не то, чтобы убить кого-то, а потом мотнул головой.

— Я не могу.

— Ты не должен, — мягко согласился Дан, улыбаясь. — Считай это приключением. Никто не пострадает, я обещаю.

Джозеф тяжело проглотил тягучую слюну. Под плотной тканью маски было жарко и душно.

— Я не хочу убивать, — последнее слово застряло в горле пробкой от пивной бутылки — резануло глотку острыми краями, да так, что он едва не подавился. — Я не могу дышать, Джош.

Тонкие паучьи пальцы схватились за майку Дана, оттянули ее и испуганно замерли, остановились — непозволительно близко от кожи. Эти картинки как будто бы менялись на стареньком проекторе, мерцая на белой простыне в подвале: можно было увидеть камушки под ногами, почувствовать смог, идущий от асфальта, услышать скрип качающейся вывески. 

— Я с тобой.

Три простых слова и ободрительная улыбка — так обыденно, словно они собирались прыгнуть с банджи. Незначительный отрезок жизни для Дана, шаг в бездну без страховки для Тайлера. В эти секунды окружающая действительность врезалась в память настолько сильно, что он мог даже перечислить все морщинки вокруг глаз Джоша. Мог с закрытыми глазами назвать количество сваленных в кучу покрышек у выезда с заправки. Без труда мог перечислить все цены на топливо с вывески за посеревшим от грязи стеклом. Конечно, никому это не было нужно, но это было нужно ему — запомнить тот миг, когда он самостоятельно решил изменить себя. Или покориться настоящему себе? 

— Какой я, Джош?

Дан оперся спиной о горячую дверцу машины и сплюнул на землю, рассеянно рассматривая рябящую под солнцем дорогу.

— Сломленный мечтатель, — произнес он и рассмеялся. — Мы все такие. Но вот именно ты беспокоишься об этом больше всех.

Тайлер промолчал.

— Чего ты ждешь, Джозеф? Сочувствия? Это смешно. Все в прошлом, так есть ли смысл думать об этом дальше. Прошлое не вернуть, а прямо сейчас тебя ждет новое приключение. В эту секунду. Ты готов?

Он снял пистолет с предохранителя и криво ухмыльнулся, всем своим видом демонстрируя равнодушие и беспечность. Казалось, его ничуть не волновало, что произойдет сегодня, сейчас — он плыл по течению, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Нездоровый эгоизм. Тайлер ему завидовал.

— Нет.

Дан рассмеялся и пихнул его в плечо, словно это была лучшая шутка всех времен. Только вот Джозеф так не считал.

Но уверенность, как и страх, имеет свойство передаваться — он потер щеки под балаклавой, цепляясь пистолетом за вытянутые края маски, задумался на мгновение, как они оба выглядят со стороны, а потом расхохотался — с удовольствием и слегка истерично, понимая, что вор из него такой же плохой как и бухгалтер. Хотя попробовать себя в новой ипостаси он точно был не против — насколько далеко он готов зайти?

Последний раз бросив на машину взгляд, Тайлер решительно пошел в сторону двери забегаловки. Хрустели под ногами камушки, по задней части шеи стекали капли пота, но Джозеф не чувствовал себя одиноким — за его спиной шел Дан. 

Легко распахнулась дверь; дзынькнул над головой звоночек, и прикорнувший за прилавком пожилой индус в солнечных очках чуть встрепенулся, сонно потирая подбородок. Собственно, это продлилось недолго — стоило ему разглядеть, что именно за посетители заявились к нему в магазин, индус замер, так и не решившись убрать от лица ладонь.

— Деньги, — на удивление твердым голосом произнес Джозеф, дулом указывая на холщовую сумку в руках Дана. Продавец задергался, приоткрывая рот, но так и не смог выдавить из себя ни звука. 

Джош расслабленно подошел ближе, глядя больше на Тайлера, чем на индуса, и кинул сумку на стол, позволяя испуганному мужчине действовать на свое усмотрение. Собственно, Тайлер чувствовал, что все, происходящее здесь и сейчас — плод его усилий. Результат его действий, и он откровенно наслаждался этим ощущением: еще никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько всесильным.

Но секунды шли, а застывший продавец все так же испуганно пялился на сумку, и на фоне слышались звуки музыки — какой-то дешевой попсы из восьмидесятых. Тайлер потерся щекой о плечо, дернул рукой с зажатым в ней пистолетом и снова повторил, но на этот раз громче:

— Деньги. И побыстрее.

Он перехватил взгляд Дана из-под проризей шапки, словил — и тут же улыбнулся, хотя смешного тут было мало.

— Не нервничай, — не понятно к кому обращаясь, произнес Джош. — Мы никуда не торопимся.

И он потянулся к лицу индуса — очень аккуратно стянул его солнечные очки, любуясь тонкой оправой, и приторно вежливо спросил:

— Ты же не против?

Странный вопрос, учитывая, что в лицо продавца едва не упиралось прохладное дуло пистолета. Так что да — он резко закивал, вдруг очнувшись, задвигался ломаной марионеткой, распахивая кассу и засовывая в сумку банкноты: Джозеф отстраненно подумал, что здесь едва ли наберется с три тысячи, но сам факт успеха кружил голову. А это точно был успех.

— Это все? — мягко уточнил Джош, примеряя очки и рассматривая себя в обзорном зеркале под потолком.

— Да… Да! — нервно ответил индус, отодвигая сумку к противоположному краю. — Это все, что есть.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Дан, подхватывая сумку. — Я еще пачку Skittels прихвачу, не против?

И мужчина снова закивал китайским болванчиком со сломанной пружиной — в его глазах плескался настолько реальный страх, что Тайлеру казалось, что он видит в нем отражение себя недельной давности. Неужели, и он был так напуган? Неужели, и он цеплялся за жизнь из последних сил?

— Идем, — толкнул его Дан, и Джозеф нехотя сделал пару неуверенных шагов в сторону двери. Продавец по-прежнему не отрываясь смотрел на него, но Тайлеру уже было наплевать — он толкнул дверь, снова вступая в душное лето Джорджии, на ходу стаскивая с головы балаклаву.

Страха не было. Не было больше и переживаний: в крови бушевал адреналин, и Тайлер едва мог усидеть на месте в машине. Он сжимал в потной ладони пистолет, дергал за торчащие ниточки из балаклавы и, тяжело дыша и силясь подобрать слова, смотрел на Джоша. 

— Ты в порядке? — ухмыльнулся Дан, поддавая газку. Уж он-то совсем не изменял себе и выглядел все таким же расслабленным и безмятежным, как и за игрой в покер сегодня утром. Забавно, что ставка хоть на пять долларов, хоть на чужую жизнь никак не волновала его — выигрывают только победители.

— Это было… Дьявол! Это было невероятно, — Тайлер опустил стекло, подставляя ветру раскрасневшиеся щеки и прикрыл глаза. — У меня сейчас сердце выскочит из груди.

— Не надо, — качнул головой Дан, чуть поворачивая в сторону Джозефа голову. И, будь Тайлер чуть более прозорлив, он легко бы мог прочитать в этом взгляде одобрение. Но все, что мог заметить Джозеф в эту секунду — это ветер в волосах Джоша, летающие по салону купюры, его ладонь на потрескавшейся коже руля, свои бледные руки и уходящую в горизонт дорогу. От переполнявших его чувств сдавливало горло, хотелось то ли плакать, то ли смеяться, быть может петь, но точно, абсолютно точно — никогда больше не поддаваться страху. 

Сбросив с колен пистолет, он перегнулся через коробку передач и, обхватывая ладонями лицо Джоша, жадно поцеловал его.

— Если разрушать все границы, то и эту в том числе, — пробормотал Тайлер в его губы. — Я не хочу ограничивать себя в своих желаниях.

— И не надо, — ответил Дан, мгновенно выворачивая руль на обочину. Машина нещадно зашлась в скрипе, дернулась и заглохла, и только клубы пыли поднимались над землей, оседая на капоте золотистым загаром.

Не обращая ни на что внимание, Тайлер обхватил шею Дана, перекинул через него ногу и прижался всем телом, яростно, до боли, до звездочек перед глазами целуя его, кусая, впитывая запахи и чувства. Впервые за многие годы поддаваясь эмоциям и желаниям настолько, что тело уже не отдавало отчета тому, что происходит. Ему нравилось это. Нравилось чувствовать горячие ладони под рубашкой. Нравилось самому расстегивать ремень на джинсах Джоша, лихорадочно путаясь в пальцах и застежке. А больше всего нравилось смотреть в его глаза, замечая возбуждение и неконтролируемую страсть. Это выбивало из легких последние капли кислорода — и Джозеф с ослепительной готовностью бросился в ощущения с головой. И снова целовал, пока солнце ленивым раскаленным блином закатывалось за горизонт, напоследок облизывая глинисто-красную землю Джорджии.

 

В доме Ури горело только одно окно — западное. Они припарковались чуть поодаль, за гаражом, и в темноте пытались не запнуться за валяющиеся на выжженном летом газоне покрышки и старый хлам.

— Он еще не спит? — толкнув дверь, негромко спросил Тайлер, поправляя неудобно засунутый со спины в джинсы пистолет.

— Он должен был быть в баре, — протянул Дан, проходя вперед.

В гостиной бубнил телевизор, моргая синим экраном, а дальше по коридору рассекал пространство надвое желтый луч, проникавший сквозь неплотно прикрытые двери кабинета. 

— Иди в спальню, — Джош мягко ему подмигнул, а сам стянул с ног кроссовки и пошел вперед, минуя гостиную и темную кухню. От окрыляющего ощущения всесильности ничего не осталось — Тайлер почувствовал, как по полу ползет липкое предвкушение чего-то, что непременно должно было сейчас произойти. Нечто фатальное, то, что нельзя было изменить.

Дверь скрипнула, вполне отчетливо можно было разобрать чуть напряженный голос Дана, вот только слова оставались загадкой: из-за закадрового смеха из телевизора смысл терялся.

Тайлер прошел вперед, и на каждый его шаг приходилась дробь сердца — ежесекундно то поднималось выше по горлу, рискуя вывалиться изо рта от дурного предчувствия. И он в который раз удивился тому, что вдруг стал таким чувствительным — когда вообще, черт подери, в последний раз он прислушивался к собственному внутреннему голосу. Когда полагался на интуицию?..

— ...одно дело какая-то сраная дорожка кокса на толчке бара, — голос Ури был непривычно взвинченным, да и сам он казался непередаваемо нервным — ходил по комнате туда-сюда, потирая вспотевший лоб и виски. — Но тут, проклятье, убийство! Это не идиотские игры в кошки-мышки. Вас разыскивает полиция!

Дан дернул веревочку жалюзи, опуская их до конца, бросил равнодушный взгляд на экран ноутбука, на котором застыло лицо Тайлера — все та же дурацкая фотография с прав — а потом зевнул.

— Почему ты решил, что кто-то кого-то убивал? — спросил он лениво. — Из того, что ты мне показал, можно только пришить нам грабеж банка, но никак не убийство. Полный бред.

Тайлер стоял в тени, незаметный и незамеченный, держался за косяк дрожащими пальцами и думал о том, как вообще настроение может сменяться так быстро — от неповторимого счастья в липкий ужас.

— Думаешь, только я свяжу то, что в Атланте был застрелен аптекарь? Господи, Дан, это даже смешно.

И Ури действительно рассмеялся, впиваясь пальцами в волосы на голове и усаживаясь в старое кресло. Вот только смех вышел скомканный и злой — вымученный тревогой и переживаниями.

— Достаточно будет снять отпечатки, сделать экспертизу оружия… Да тебя, в конце концов, могли видеть, знаешь? — он поднял голову, пытаясь поймать на лице Джоша хотя бы каплю волнения, но все без толку. Тот задумчиво водил ладонью по подбородку, и Джозеф заметил бледную отметину на шее Дана — его собственный поцелуй.

— Никто не сможет этого сделать, если не будет знать, где мы, — произнес в итоге Джош, бросая на Ури заинтересованный взгляд.

Тайлер знал, что это за взгляд: был с ним знаком — Дан постоянно смотрел на него так, когда подкидывал ему очередную свою загадку. 

“Вот ты, вот я, вот твоя жизнь и выбор — что ты будешь делать?”

Простая задачка для маленьких детей, но решать ее было совсем не так легко, как казалось на первый взгляд.

Брендон молчал, пряча глаза, качал головой и кусал губы. У него слегка подергивалась жилка на виске, и Джозеф нервничал, выжидая, как же решит эту загадку Ури, каков будет его выбор.

— Джош, ты же сам понимаешь… — пробормотал он.

— Ты уже звонил в полицию? — тихо уточнил Дан, поворачивая в его сторону свое лицо. И снова ничуть не изменил себе — лишь едва заметно занервничал, но выдал это только движением рук: сложил их на груди.

— Нет, но…

— Но ты позвонишь.

Брендон кивнул.

— Ты преступник, Дан. И он тоже.

И эти слова стали сигналом для Тайлера: он медленно скользнул ладонью по своей спине, обхватил рукоять пистолета и поднял его.

— Его ты как раз совсем не знаешь, — пробормотал Дан. — Ничто не убивает человека сильнее, чем его собственные мысли, Брэн. Его я нашел почти мертвым.

— И спас? — спросил Ури, криво улыбаясь.

Выскользнув из тени, ловя на себе чуть удивленный взгляд Джоша, Джозеф посмотрел прямо в глаза Ури. Он знал ответ на этот вопрос. И он знал, как можеть показать это Дану. Пути назад уже не было.

— Да, — ответил Тайлер и спустил курок.


End file.
